2 caras de la misma moneda
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: 2 gotas de agua, 2 partes de un todo, el primero, un santo de Athena, el segundo, una marina de Poseidón, sus respectivos dioses ¿podrán mas que el sentimiento fraternal de sus corazones? y ¿en verdad son tan distintos como quieren creer? o simplemente son: 2 caras de la misma moneda
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridas fans he aquí, un nuevo proyecto saint seya, ojalá lo disfruten y les guste.

Con mucho cariño dedicado para una gran fan de Camus de Acuario ¡Lílux! ¡Aquí está tu fic!

Ténganme paciencia, será un poco lento, pero la llevaré a término ¡paciencia! ¡Paciencia!

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme ganas de seguir! ¡Con un magnífico REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo hago intentos de llenar el vacío de nuestros personajes favoritos.

2 caras de una moneda.

Discusión de los ¿los narradores? Y prefacio.

En la hermosa Francia, cuyos techos rojos son como pinceladas de pasión y cuyo cielo es…¡ya Camus!¡deja la poesía…¡Antoin!¡estoy narrando yo la historia de nuestra vida!...si Camus, pero tu eres muy poeta…y tu Antoin, muy liberal…déjame en paz...yo soy el mayor Camus…estás drogado soquete, yo soy el mayor de los 2, nací por un margen de 5 minutos antes que tu…¡soy Camus el mayor!...¡deja de burlarte de mi…¡estúpido Antoin!...en fin, queridos lectores, pido disculpas por los inconvenientes ocasionados en el inicio de mi narración, por mi gemelo Antoin, que tendrá mi físico pero no mi cerebro.

¡Hooooolaaaaa! ¡Queridos lectores! ¡Hermosas señoritas! Que bellas las que sonríen todas dulces en esta noche de luna…después de todo Antoin…si eres poeta…cállate Camus, en fin me presento, soy el incomparable, el único, el astuto y nada bruto Antoin Bleu! ¡Es un placer y yo! ¡Narraré la historia de vida y muerte de mi hermano Camus el frío y su servidor! Antoin el divertido.

Bueno, en vista de los problemas ocasionados por los gemelos acuarianos, decidí echarle a la suerte tal difícil situación, y yo, la diosa Athena, madre de la sabiduría, he decidido que mi fiel Camus comience la narración y si, han conocido a los 2 miembros de una familia acomodada de Francia, los hermanos Bleu, Camus y Antoin…muchas gracias mi señora Athena…es una bruja Camus…sigue tu historia mi fiel caballero y tu, marina, cállate.

En la hermosa Francia, cuyos techos rojos son como pinceladas de pasión y cuyo cielo es de un negro tan hermoso como la piel de las panteras, como negras son las pupilas de los felinos y como negro, es el cabello de una hermosa mujer vibrante de vida, nacimos mi hermano y yo, Antoin el soquete, quien es 5 minutos mas pequeño que yo, y yo, Camus el mas guapo e inteligente de los 2.

En un hospital de Lyon, una mujer gritaba de dolor mientras sufría contracciones producto del alumbramiento de una belleza y un desastre.

-tranquilícese señora Odette, no se extra esfuerce. Decía una enfermera de cabellos marrones y ojos rojos.

-dios ¡dios Gabrielle! ¡Quiero a Michel!gritaba Odette –el señor Bleu está terminando una cirugía, pero me pidió. Comenzó Gabrielle, pero Odette la frenó con un destello azul de su mirada.

- ¡no daré a luz a mis gemelos a menos que el llegue! ¡Se podrá caer el arco del triunfo! ¡La catedral de Notre Dame! ¡El panteón! ¡Lo que quieras! ¡Pero si mi marido no llega! ¡Los gemelos no salen! Gritaba Odette, Gabrielle tragó.

-pe, pero señora, ya coronó. Susurró en pánico - ¡al Hades! ¡Que se esperen! Gritó Odette, cuando Michel, nuestro padre, nuestra copia avejentada apareció.

-mon amour. Llamó el a nuestra madre Odette –por fin llegas querido, estos niños ya quieren nacer. Dijo ella, el asintió y se puso manos a la obra, cuando salí yo, su querido narrador, una luz dorada envolvió toda la sala, Gabrielle abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Preguntó –na, nada. Dijo nuestro padre, cuando salió mi remedo, traducción Antoin, la luz dorada volvió a aparecer pero esta vez, en un tono color ocre que dejó a nuestro padre y a nuestra madre, líbidos de terror.

Al dejar a mamá con su enfermera de turno, nuestro padre se acercó a una parte solitaria del hospital, alzó una pulsera de oro que no se quitaba ni para dormir, en esta, había una ánfora plasmada, al colocarla a la altura de su oreja, la pulsera destelló levemente de dorado.

-su ilustrísima. Dijo al escuchar la voz de un hombre mayor –Michel. Dijo la voz del patriarca Shion –han nacido. Informó nuestro padre, en patriarca suspiró.

- ¿ha ocurrido como Alan de Sagitario predijo? Preguntó, nuestro padre tragó saliva.

-as, así es señor. Internamente, rogaba que no le pidiera matar a mi hermano Antoin, ya que esa sería la primera misión que Michel, caballero dorado de la orden de Athena no podría realizar.

Mi madre, Odette, había pedido a su enfermera que la dejara sola, derramó un poco de agua, pero esta en vez de exparsirse, quedó suspendida por una luz rosa y dejó ver, a una mujer de rojos cabellos y azules ojos.

-sacerdotisa Anfitrite. Saludó mi madre –Odette ¿Cómo está querida? ¿Has dado a luz ya? Preguntó la peliroja, mi madre, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes asintió.

-así es señora, yo he, he dado a luz a gemelos. Informó, Anfitrite asintió.

- ¿ha pasado lo que Nuestro de Ezilla vaticinó? Preguntó –si, el profeta de Ezilla no se equivocó. Dijo mi madre temblando de miedo.

- ¿Cuál es el nuestro? Preguntó Anfitrite –el menor. Respondió mi madre.

-bien Odette de sirena, cuídalos a los 2 y encárgate de enseñar al segundo de tus hijos tus artes. Dijo la pelirroja mientras el agua se evaporaba, mi madre se recostó en la cama.

-así lo haré, señora. Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Zzzzz hola zzzzz sueño zzzzz otro capi zzzz ¡espero les guste!

Gracias a princessvirgo por el primer favorite y follow de la historia ¡y a la homenajeada!¡por el primer review!

Un capi un poco cómico, luego nos espera un salto temporal, pero allá vamos, muchas cosas las explicaré en el camino, ténganme paciencia.

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un fantástico REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo les intento dar buenas historias.

El acuerdo del santo y la marina.

Nuestro padre, tras dejar de hablar con su patriarca, regresó al dormitorio de nuestra madre, abrió la puerta con sigilo total, como solo un acuario sabe hacer, miró a nuestra madre y sonrió, se acercó a ella y besó su frente.

-no te hagas la dormida ma cherie, tenemos que hablar. Dijo papá, mamá abrió sus ojos verde azulados y lo miró.

-Michel, dime ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Preguntó desesperada, el le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja –amarlos, no podremos hacer mas amour. Dijo el dulcemente.

-pero, pero cuando los tengamos que entrenar. Preguntó mamá –simplemente los entrenaremos y ya Odette. Dijo papá pero mamá, no estaba razonando mucho.

-yo no quiero que Antoin mate a Camus. Papá alzó las cejas.

- ¿Camus?¿Antoin? yo no recuerdo haberles puesto esos nombres. Dijo papá, mamá rió. –querido, no pensé que te importaría, ya que, bueno, Camus es tu segundo nombre, pensé que al bebé no le vendría mal la inversa. El sonrió –ajá ¿y Antoin? Preguntó pasándole la mano por la frente.

-cariño, es el nombre de mi padre. Papá asintió comprensivo –bien, pero yo escogeré el segundo nombre de Antoin. Dijo, mamá asintió y sonrió.

- ¿Cuál es? Preguntó –Derek. Dijo papá, ella repitió la risa, el alzó las cejas.

-verdad que te gustó mucho ese nombre. Dijo mamá, papá asintió feliz.

- ¿les has dado de comer ya? Preguntó papá, mamá negó apenada.

-estaba hablando con mi sacerdotisa. Dijo, papá asintió.

-iré por ellos entonces. Mamaá sonrió –si amour, anda. El le dio un ligero beso en los labios y salió de la habitación.

En el santuario de Athena, la paz reinaba, reinaba ¿reinaba? En realidad, no mucho (si allá reinaba la paz, yo soy el aburrido)…cállate Antoin…en fin, en el santuario de Athena reinaba la paz que pueden tener 12 personas con edades comprendidas desde los 30 para arriba.

¡dame al bebé Policarpo de Virgo! Exclamaba un hombre (si a ese psicópata se le puede llamar hombre)…si no te callas Antoin, te congelo la boca, ejem, disculpen, en fin, un hombre exclamba pidiendo a un bebé de rubia cabellera.

-oh, no te molestes Alan, nada le va a pasar al tierno caballitoo. Dijo Policarpo divertido, su negro corpachón moviéndose con soltura y casi mimetizándose con la obscuridad.

-o me lo das. Amenzó Alan de Sagitario, de cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura y ojos verdes.

- ¿o que? Preguntó Policarpo divertido mientras seguía balanceando al pequeñito Aioros-o te lanzaré una flecha del destino. Dijo Alan sacando una flecha dorada cuya punta azul brillaba peligrosamente.

-haish, ya te lo doy, que mal genio. Dijo Policarpo dándole el bebé al padre que lo miró agradecido, Alan tomó a su bebé en brazos y se alejó de Policarpo.

-un niño lindo, un niño lindo, un niñoooo belloooooo. Decía Danielo haciéndole caritas a un niño de cabellos azules pequeñito que reía sin voz.

-quien diría que Danielo de Piscis tenía esa venia maternal. Dijo un hombre de piel blanca pero de cabellos y ojos negros.

-el único que tiene problemas con la ternura manifiesta eres tu, sombra de la muerte Necron. Dijo Danielo –es que, hasta el apellido es raro. Comentó Lucas de Leo alegremente, un hombre vivaracho de ojos verdes y cabello marrón.

¿tu esposa que dio a luz Lucas? Preguntó Danielo –pues una niña, llamada Marin. Dijo Lucas - ¿y ya va para un año? Preguntó un hombre de larga cabellera morada, ojos lilas y 2 puntos por cejas.

-si Mu, ya va para el año. Dijo Lucas con gran alegría.

- ¿Por qué nos hemos congregado aquí? Preguntó un hombre de cabellos azules cargando al niño que reía –ya lo sabes Ricardo de Escorpión. Dijo Danielo.

-el orgulloso padre de Milo, quien promete ser tan plaga como fue su padre. Dijo Policarpo –cuida tus palabras carbón. Dijo Ricardo amenazador sosteniendo al niño con un brazo y creando su aguijón rojo en el otro dedo.

Ya chicos. Dijo un hombre de cabellos azules y ojos negros –no peleen, yo quiero saber ¿Por qué me han llamado desde acá hasta Andalucía? Cuando tengo a mi mujer en espera del mejor caballero de la historia del santuario. Todos bufaron.

-valentín, siempre tan creído. Dijo Danielo de Piscis con despreció –es el mejor, el mío no lanzará rositas. Dijo Valentín de Capricornio.

Ya chicos. Dijo Mu de Aries calmando la situación.

Se les ha mandado a llamar. Dijo un hombre moreno altísimo –porque Michel de Acuario ha reportado el nacimiento de sus hijos. Dijo, todo mundo se levantó.

¡en horabuena!¡Simón de Tauro! Exclamó Policarpo –tu si me caes bien. Dijo Danielo –consigues las primicias de primero. Dijo Lucas.

¿Qué son? Preguntó Ricardo, Alan seguía inexpresivo –ambos niños. Dijo Simón de Tauro, todo mundo que no cargaba bebés se frotaron las manos, los que si los tenían, silvaron.

Las peleas de hermanos por armadura, son difíciles ¿verdad Ágora? Preguntaron todos a un hombre cuyos cabellos verdes besaban sus pies y cuyos ojos morados miraban distraídos al cielo, mientras en cada brazo sostenía un bebé.

Los géminis siempre saben de eso. Dijo Sombra de la Muerte –es verdad. Dijo Danelo.

Pero tener otro par de gemelos ¡es toda una bendición! Exclamó Lucas feliz.

Cuenta ya, hombre. Dijo Valentín, pero en ese momento, un guardia llegó y los 12 dorados, se acercaron hacia el trono del patriarca.

La mujer pelirroja con la que Odette había hablado se acercó a un trono, en cuyo pedestal a mano derecha se encontraba un tridente y 7 personas de rodillas en forma de media luna.

-eres la primera sirena, la sirena de la derecha, considerada por todos la esposa de Poseidón, pero en realidad, eres esposa del mar al ser lo primero que el creó. Dijo el hombre del centro con una armadura de dragón.

-Eric de Dragón marino, conoces bien la leyenda. Dijo Anfitrite –cuéntenos señora ¿a que debemos su honor? Preguntó otro con una armadura de sirena mitad ave, mitad pez.

-frena tu impaciencia Hans. Dijo la sacerdotisa con dulzura, todos se quedaron mudos.

-el bebé de Odette de sirena ha nacido. Todos celebraron - ¡hurrra! Gritó un hombre de cabellos y ojos morados - ¡en hora buena por Odette! Anfitrite sonrió.

-así es, Sebastián de Caballo marino. Otro hombre se incorporó, rubio como el sol y de cabellos azules.

-es una dicha que el señor Poseidón por fin le haya dado el milagro a una de sus caballeros mas fieles. Anfitrite asintió.

-lo es, Kanon de Krisaor. Confirmó, un peli negro de ojos verdes se incorporó.

-no la veo muy contenta señora. Anfitrite sonrió.

-me conoces bien, Ken de Kraken. Apuntó la mujer, todos se quedaron mas de piedra.

-se ha cumplido lo que vaticinaste, Hector de Ezilla. Dijo Anfitrite, un pelirrojo de ojos rojos bajó la cabeza.

-así es señora. Todos los demás lo miraron.

- ¿Qué fue lo que vaticinaste Hector? Preguntó Sebastián.

-que de la unión de la marina de sirena y el santo de Athena, nacerían 2 guerreros, una marina de nuestro señor y un caballero de Athena. Respondió Hector.

-no podemos pedirle a Odette que mate al otro bebé. Dijo Hands –menos si, nosotros mismos somos amigos de unos cuantos santos de Athena. Todos asintieron al comentario del generak.

-bien, solo podemos decirle a Odette que se ocupe del bebé que será el guardián de nuestro señor Poseidón. Dijo Ken, todos asintieron y Anfitrite sonrió.

-me gusta su manera de pensar general, bueno, vamos a enviarle los presentes. Todos asintieron y siguieron a Anfitrite a otra sala.

Shion estaba sentado en el trono, miraba a los 11 hombres que estaban de pie ante el, no les había pedido arrodillarse porque llevaban a los bebés en brazos.

-bien, los he eunido aquí, porque tenemos 2 problemas fuertes. Dijo Shion, Danielo rió.

-señor patriarcar, esos son 2 problemas gordos, ya que el hijo menor de Ágora fue designado para pelear por una armadura al igual que el de Michel. Shion negó.

-dentro de nuestra orden, han nacido 2 generales de Poseidón. Todo mundo se quedó atónito

-es, eso no puede ser posible maestro. Dijo Lucas de Leo –me temo, que así es. Dijo Shion - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Es inverocimil que intentemos matarlos. Dijo Sombra de la Muerte, todos asintieron.

-siendo que nosotros somos amigos de las marinas. Dijo Policarpo –si, pero el que lo seamos, a nadie le impedirá ccumplir con su deber. Dijo Ricardo.

-además, hay que considerar que la esposa de Michel es una marina y ella no querrá que maten a su bodoque. Dijo Simón, todo mundo asintió.

-igual que la gruñona de Ágora. Dijo Valentín.

-vamos, Mercedes no te cae porque no le gustaron tus chistes. Dijo Alan, todo mundo asintió.

-además, cuando le hiciste la broma del sillón de peddos, se te plantó en sus trece y te abofeteó. Agregó Mu divertido, Valentín puso mala cara.

-vale, vale, me lo merecía por jilipollas. Admitió rezongando, todo mundo asintió.

-bien señores, no podemos hacer nada. Dijo Shion –podemos entrenarlo para ser caballero uno de acuario y otro de géminis. Sugirió Danielo –ajá, Dan el patán ¿y si ninguno de los chicos llegara a morir? Preguntó Sombra de la Muerte, todo el mundo tuvo un escalofrío.

-no sean tan extremistas chicos. Dijo Ricardo mientras acariciaba la frente de su niño –piienso que independientemente de que bando sean, lo importante es que se creen lazos, como guardianes, en su momento, serán los mas fuertes y no les temblará la mano para hacer lo que se tenga que hacer, pero si contamos que el deber vaya encima del amor, los enseñaremos a odiarse antes de tiempo y eso no será bueno, confío en que nunca les toque pelear a los gemelos ya sean Saga y Kanon o los 2 nuevos dementes traídos por Odette al mundo. Todos se quedaron callados, Shion sonrió.

-como medida de precaución, has llegado a la conclusión de que a los generales de dragón arino y sirena se les enseñen las técnicas de sus padres ¿me equivoco Ricardo? El aludido negó.

-en lo absoluto ilustrísima. Todos sonrieron.

-bueno, mandaré el ajuar para Odette y Michel. Dijo Simón, los 10 restantes se pararon en poses femeninas ante la atónita mirada de Shion y dijeron a coro:

-envíaselo a Mich, con todo mi amor, de su Odi. Shion el patriarca se reprimió de darse en la frente con la mano.

-no olvides los corazoncitos al lado del papel. Dijo Mu sorprendiendo a todos.

-yo también tengo derecho. Simplificó –nada como cuando leíamos las cartas de amor de Michel y Odette por los altavoces. Dijo Lucas, Valentín suspiró.

-que recuerdos. Dijo –andando chicos, dejemos a su ilustrísima. Dijo Alan sacando de los pliegues de su capa una hoja rosada.

-esto no podría ser peor. Murmuró el patriarca mientras el resto salía bromeando y riendo, el pobre, no sabía que equivocado estaba.

A los 2 días, llegaron los 2 ajuares,el primero de doradas telas y cosas para lo mejor de la familia Bleu, yo, con signos de acuario y todo, y el segundo, con cosas azules y doradas en tono ocre, para el despojo de mi hermano, mamá y papá miraron los ajuares asombrados.

-eso quier decir, que no los matarán. Dijo mamá aliviada –te lo dije ampour. Dijo papá dándole un beso largo –es la primera vez que ocurre esto, que niños de la órden de Poseidón nazcan en la de Athena. Mamá rió.

-eso lo hemos logrado con nuestro amor. Dijo, papá asintió.

-los ajuares tienen cartas. Dijo, mamá tomó la suya y la leyó, con la letra esmerada de la sacerdotisa Anfitrite.

Querida niña: estamos todos muy felices en Atlantía por el nacimiento de tu precioso Antoin, todo el poder de nuestro señor Poseidón lo protege y estaremos encantados de recibirlo a la edad de 7 años, con amor.

Anfitrite.

Sin embargo, la carta de papá…era toda una locura, tenía corazoncitos rotos por todos los márgenes de la carta junto a unas calaveras y unas rosas marchitas,escrito como si hubieran tomado algún labial, estaba la carta firmada por sus 11 compañeros y hermanos de armas ¿11 locos de carretera)…cállate Antoin…(pero si es verdad Camus, 11 locos de carretera)…cállate van 2, ejem, disculpen, acabo de congelarle la boca a mi gemelo menor, en fin…decía yo que: estaba escrita con labial de un rojo fulana y firmada por todos ellos, el texto rezaba así:

Querido mich: dale amorosos saluditos a Odi y a los bebés, que queremos verlos pronto a los 2, y les haremos pasar trabajo que da gusto, no te olvides de los postres de Simón y Policarpo, disfruta mucho y usa preservativo para que no traigas mas niños al mundo manda a decir Ricardo, Alan te dice que seas muy feliz, Danielo que se te endulce el semblante, Sombra que quiere un juego de disección parisino, y todos te mandan su amor, y una caja de ropa interior de amazonas, eso me obligó a escribirlo Ricardo,en fin, cuídate mucho, y cariños a ambos bebés.

Con cariño.

Mu, Simón, Ágora, Sombra de la muerte, Lucas, Policarpo, el viejo maestro "firmamos por el en automático", Ricardo, Alan el Horáculo, Valentín y Danielo….¡y mi maestro, su ilustrísima Shion.

Ambos guerreros suspiraron mitad aliviados, mitad abochornados.

-menos mal, que no hubo necesidad del plan de emergencia. Dijo mamá, papá sonrió.

-te dije que todo saldría bien. Le recordó, ella asintió.

-bueno, amor, yo creo que es bueno que los niños sepan del entrenamiento del otro. Dijo mamá, papá asintió.

-lo mas importante es que se respeten y que se amen. Dijo, mamá sonrió.

-si cielo, no importa lo que pase, los ayudaremos a alcanzar su destino. Papá asintió, ambos se abrazaron, cada uno tomó el ajuar enviado por su santuario y fueron a nuestro dormitorio porque comenzamos a llorar estruendosamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaa ¡hola! ¡Acá otro capi de los gemelos bellos! Ruuuuuaaaar.

Gracias a la homenajeada por el segundo revide ¡y los demás! ¡Anímense!

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un encantador REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo les doy historias que las llenen.

Tiempo y la presentación de los gemelos 1.

Ah ¡como fueron de buenos aquellos años! Mmm…ah si, hola queridas señoritas que lucen todas espléndidas con el oro del sol o la plata de la luna, soy Antoin quien narra ahora, debo decirles a las fans del tarado ratón de biblioteca conocido como Camus, el cual yo llamo muss porque Camus era un nombre muy difícil al año y medio que fue cuando aprendí a hablar, que lo he dejado metido en el armario de su casa ¡y los siguientes capítulos! Seremos ustedes y yo, nosotros solos…así que…no me queda mas que decir que: hola hermosas.

En fin, decía yo, que esos años fueron muy memorables, sobretodo cuando no dejábamos dormir a mamá ni a papá, cuando nos hacíamos pipí y popó encima, en el corral o en el suelo de la gran casa, rompimos unos cuantos adornos de cristal de mamá tallados por una vaca, o por lo menos Muss y yo, creíamos que era una vaca, cuando hablaban de esa persona la llamaban Mu ¿y como hacen las vacas? Mu; bueno, bebíamos tetero, el mío tenía barquitos y el de Muss unas haditas, era muy femenino, jejejejeje, éramos gemelos muy fel…¡déjame!¡suéltame Muss!...te callas tu, soquete ¡es mi historia…¡dice 2 gemelos!¡no un idiota!...cierra la boca antoin Derek y húndete en un glaciar de Ciberia…¡noooooo!¡me esforcé mucho para narrar!...y ahora, te vas ¡largo!¡polvo de diamante!...?...?...?...?baaaan…plooooom…¡lloras como nena Camus!...scraaaaash…¿no hablarás de ti soquete?...?...?...?...probando, probando, uuuuf, que bueno que se escucha, lamento mis queridas señoritas, las indiscreciones de mi copia barata, he tenido que congelarlo temporalmente en un ataúd de hielo, así que yo, su servidor, Camus de Acuario, regreso a contar la historia de mi soquete hermano Antoin,al que por la dificultad que me representó su nombre terminó quedando Toin…Toin…como el golpe a mi humor que es…¡Toin!.

Aclaro que: el que rompió la mayoría de los adornos de mamá fue Toin, siempre fue el mas lanzado y yo, era calmado, me dedicaba a mis tacos y demás, no voy a decir que nunca lo hice, pero fueron muchos menos de los que rompió la bestia de Toin, le rompió cosas a papá del trabajo y otras mas, mi tetero no era de hadas, eran estrellas de nieve, lo que pasa es que Toin es ciego cuando le conviene y mi superior masculinidad y sensibilidad, me hacen mejor candidato para las chicas que el.

Pasaron los años y crecimos felices, un adorable niño (yo) y una bestia desastrosa (Toin) una noche, estábamos en nuestro dormitorio jugando a darnos golpes, cuando escuchamos a papá y mamá hablando de un viaje.

-es verano Michel, las cosas estarán mas frescas por allá en Grecia, prefiero pasar allá el verano y pasar navidades en Atlantía. Papá asentía.

-lo se amour, pero nuestros santuarios quizás estarán en contra. Dijo papá, mamá suspiró.

-es lo mejor para ellos, ha sido una tradición ancestral, que los guardianes se conozcan entre si. Papá asintió.

- ¿guardianes? Preguntó Toin - ¿Qué es eso Muss? Me froté la cabeza, algo había oído, seguro que si.

-ya se, son como los power rangers o los de baywach. Dije, Toin sonrió.

-si son los power rangers ¡yo soy el azul! Exclamó, negué - ¡yo soy el azul! La temperatura bajó un poco mas.

- ¡no! ¡Yo soy el azul! Gritó el inadaptado de Toin –haciendo que el agua de la pecera que teníamos en el dormitorio saltara y los peces adquirieran formas raras.

Y una leve película de hielo se formó en la parte superior del agua.

¡que no! Gritó Toin - ¡que si! Grité yo, el dormitorio se ponía mas frío y los peces a su vez intentaban resistir - ¡que no! ¡yo soy el azul! Grité mas duro, la temperatura bajó un poco mas, y se hizo mas pronunciado el frío que los mataba.

- ¡estás matando a los peces! ¡mamáaaaaaaaaa! ¡Camus no me deja ser el power ranger azul! Gritó Toin abriendo la puerta del dormitorio y corriendo hacia mamá.

¡paaaaaapáaaaaaa! ¡yo soy el ranger azul! ¡no Toin! Grité corriendo hacia papá y engarzándome en sus piernas, el me cargó.

¿Qué pasó ahora? Preguntó con talante serio, papá era muy tierno y dulce, pero cuando se ponía serio y frío honestamente, daba miedo.

Yo soy el ranger azul. Explicamos al mismo tiempo –y el, me quiere robar mi puesto. Dijimos cada uno señalando al contrario, mamá suspiró.

Chicos, hay 2 rangers azules, el normal y el ninja ¿Por qué no comparten el personaje? Preguntó - ¡no! Exclamamos a coro.

Camus Michel. Temblé, eso siempre era mala señal –Antoin Derek. Siguió papá, mi hermano tembló igual que yo –quiero que me digan ¿Por qué el ranger azul y no otro? Me aclaré y engarcé mis dedos en uno de los mechones de cabello de papá.

El ranger azul, es calmado, listo y le gusta pensar como a mi, y le gusta aprender como a mi y el azul es el color del hielo. Antoin negó.

Es del agua. Dijo, negué –del hielo. Repetí –del agua. Repitió el.

Basta. Dijeron mamá y papá a coro, Toin y yo, los miramos.

Bien, este asunto es difícil, así que. Dijo papá –ambos son el ranger azul. Dijo mamá –ya que el hielo y el agua son la misma cosa en diferentes estados, por lo tanto, ustedes son lo mismo y tendrán el mismo personaje. Ambos intentamos protestar, pero papá nos frenó en seco.

¿quedó claro? Preguntó –si papá. Dijimos a coro, nos dejaron en el suelo.

Lo siento Toin, por casi matar tus peces. Dije, el asintió –lo siento Muss por casi hacer que te atacaran mis peces. Dijo el, nos acercamos y nos abrazamos.

Chicos, tenemos que hablar. Dijeron mamá y papá a coro, ambos los miramos, papá me cargó y mamá cargó a Toin y así, nos fuimos a un parque de los campos elícios.

Al llegar allí, nos sentamos los 4, yo, en las piernas de papá y Toin, en las de mamá.

Hemos venido aquí, porque tenemos que hablar. Dijo mamá con dulzura, la miré.

¿se van a divorciar? Pregunté, mis padres me miraron.

¿Por qué preguntas eso Camus? preguntó papá, lo miré –es que en la tele vi que cuando los padres se reúnen con sus hijos, así, es que se van a divorciar. Toin palideció y aferró a mamá.

Yo no quiero que te separes de papá, ni que te consigas un padrastro malo, ni que me mandes a vivir a un internado, ni perder a Camus para siempre. Mamá besó su frente mientras papá me acariciaba la cabeza.

Eso no va a pasar. Dijeron a coro, yo aferré a papá y Toin, a mamá.

¿Qué pasó entonces? Preguntó Toin –bueno, tenemos que tomar una decisión ¿recuerdan los brazaletes que tenemos su madre y yo? Preguntó papá, asentí y le subí la manga derecha que era donde estaba el brazalete, con la mujer del ánfora tallada en oro.

Si. Dijimos a coro, pues, Toin había hecho lo mismo, descubriendo el brazalete oro ocre de mamá con una sirenita tallada.

Bien, esos brazaletes son porque su madre y yo, defendemos a unos dioses, yo, defiendo a Athena y ella a Poseidón. Asentimos –como los power rangers. Dijimos a coro.

Algo así. Dijo mamá –cada uno, está destinado a una armadura y deberán pasar tiempo en un santuario a partir de los 7 años. Continuó mamá.

Si debemos pasar tiempo allá ¿Por qué no vivimos en esa cosa? Pregunté –mientras no haya alerta de algún ataque de dios o criatura, buena o mala, los guardianes pueden hacer su vida regular como civiles, es por eso, que yo soy cirujano y su madre, diseñadora, cuando eres un guardián, eres el ser mas sabio y culto por excelencia y es gusto de la mayoría, buscar tener una profesión aparte de la de guardián. Explicó papá –así es, pero también, los guardianes forman lazos, aunque después. Continuó mamá, pero papá la interrumpió suavemente besando un punto cercano a su boca.

Ahora no querida. Dijo dándole un beso - ¡iiiiiiuuuuuuj! Dijimos Toin y yo a coro.

-el punto es, que los guardianes suelen conocerse, de amigos y demás, por lo tanto, deben forjar lazos de amistad y como su padre y yo, protegemos a diferentes dioses, debemos decidir junto a ustedes que hacer. Dijo mamá.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Preguntó Toin –porque mínimo debemos pasar 15 días al año en nuestro espacio de protección, yo, en el santuario de Grecia, y su madre, en Atlantía, y queremos decidirlo con ustedes. Dijo papá.

-pero nunca hemos ido. Dije –porque pedimos un permiso. Dijo mamá –pero es costumbre que a su edad, ya vayan desarrollando lazos con su santuario y con los demás. Agregó.

-bien ¿A dónde quieren ir? Preguntó papá –ya se acerca el verano y me gusta el mar. Dijo Toin, yo asentí –a mi también me gusta el mar. Dije, papá sonrió.

-bien, pasaremos el mes de verano en Grecia. Mamá lo besó - ¡guuuuuuaaaaaaj!gritamos Toin y yo.

-los meses querido. Dijo con dulzura - ¿podemos ir a jugar? Preguntamos Toin y yo, papá y mamá asintieron, cada uno besó a su padre en la mejilla y nos fuimos corriendo tomados de la mano.

-son niños muy dulces. Dijo mamá abrazando a papá, el le correspondió.

-ojalá no se deban enfrentar. Le susurró besando su cabello y ellos, se dedicaron a besarse.

Toin y yo, discutimos por muchas noches las posibilidades de Grecia, lo primero, era ir a cazar una medusa como Hércules y lo segundo, era hacer amigos, hablamos como serían los santuarios y cuando Toin me dijo que deberíamos usar aletas rosadas en el santuario de mamá, me espanté y lloré toda la noche, papá le dio un buen regaño por asustarme y me dijo: que habían 2 clases de criaturas humanas en el mar, las sirenas y los tritones, que eran como los de la sirenita, y los marinians, que eran humanos que podían respirar y nadar en el agua y vivían en burbujas dentro del mar, en sitios donde se caminaba como en la tierra y eso me alivió mucho, llegamos al aeropuerto de Athenas un 2 de julio, de allí tomamos un taxi hasta un pueblito llamado Rodorio, como mamá y papá, nos habían educado en griego y en francés a la par, no teníamos problemas en entender el idioma, llegamos a unas verjas blancas y comenzamos a caminar…y caminar..Y caminar…y caminar.

¿ya llegamos? Pregunté –no, aún falta. Dijo papá –resiste mon petit chéri. Dijo mamá, asentí y seguí junto a mamá, mientras que Toin estaba junto a papá, llegamos a una casa blanca, de columnas muy bonitas, con un carnero, un niño de cabello morado y ojos azules estaba de pie en el frente de la casa.

¡papi! ¡ya llegaron los franceses! Un hombre idéntico al niño, excepto por los ojos, salió.

¡Michel! ¡Odi! ¡que sorpresa! Dijo abrazando a mis padres con cariño.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Otro capi de la tierna historia.

Gracias a Princessvirgo por sus reviews y a la homenajeada, por sus reviews igual ¡ya somos 130 personas! ¡Yupi!

Espero les sigan gustando estos capítulos de la tierna historia de Camus y su gemelito, que me esmero en redactarles.

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Denme mas ganas! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les intento dar historias que las cautiven.

Tiempo y la presentación de los gemelos 2.

Mamá besó la mejilla del extraño –Mu, que sorpresa verte. Dijo con cariño, papá le dio 2 besos en la mejilla, un apretón de brazos y un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda que fue regresado por ese hombre.

-el se llama Mu Muss. Me dijo Toin –debe ser la vaca. Dijo confundido.

-no tiene forma de vaca. Dije –disculpe señor. Dijo Toin en perfecto griego - ¿usted es la vaca talladora? El señor Mu y su hijo, que sigo sin saber cómo se llama, alzaron sus puntos…er…ejem…cejas, eso que tienen en vez de cejas.

- ¡Antoin Derek! Exclamó mamá –pídele disculpas a Mu, inmediatamente. Dijo papá.

-disculpe señor Mu, pero yo aún sigo con la curiosidad de si usted es la vaca talladora. El señor Mu se acercó a Toin y le tomé la mano en automático, lo puse detrás de mi con miedo.

-pequeño, no le haré nada a tu hermano. Dijo el señor Mu tras colocarse de rodillas –solo quiero preguntarle ¿Por qué me dice la vaca talladora? Toin se asomó desde detrás de mi.

-es que usted se llama Mu, y las vacas hacen Mu, señor Mu, ¿es usted una vaca talladora? Mamá y papá querían que la tierra se los tragara con desesperación, el señor Mu sonrió y alzó sus brazos, mi hermano dejó mi protección y corrió hacia ellos.

-mi niño, mi nombre no es por el mujido de las vacas, me llamo así, por un antiguo continente llamado Mu, donde vivía la gente de mi raza, los lemurianos, en una ciudad, llamada Lemuria, es por eso, mi nombre y el de mi hijo. Me acerqué a ellos.

- ¿no se transforma en vaca entonces? Pregunté por fin, el señor Mu negó –no querido… se interrumpió dejando el espacio para mi nombre.

-yo soy Camus y el es Antoin, pero los amigos me pueden decir Muss y el Toin. El señor Mu sonrió, sus ojos eran como un océano lila –yo soy Mu y el. Dijo señalando al niño que era igualito a el excepto por los ojos.

-es mi hijo Mu, soy el caballero de Aries, y mi hijo, será el futuro caballero de Aries algún día. Sonreí y me acerqué al niño que me estrechó la mano.

-es un placer. Dije –igualmente, tienes que venir a casa a jugar mario bros en mi nintendo. Me dijo, asentí emocionado.

- ¿puedo venir papá? Pregunté –desde luego, sigamos subiendo, tenemos que ir a ver al patriarca. Dijo papá, Toin se soltó del señor Mu.

- ¡nos vemos señor Mu! ¡Chao Mu! ¡Me alegra que no seas una vaca! Ambos rieron a la par de nuestros padres, seguimos hacia arriba, cuando llegamos a la segunda casa, cuyo dibujo era un toro, una sombra gigantesca nos asustó.

- ¡un trol! Gritamos Toin y yo corriendo detrás de papá y mamá –no es un trol. Dijo mamá agachándose y tomándome en brazos –es Solo, Simón de Tauro. El grandulón se acercó a nosotros.

- ¡Mich! ¡Por fin te dignaste a regresar con Odi! ¡Estuvimos tan preocupados! Exclamó el fingiendo llanto.

-es raro. Le dijo Toin a papá que estaba aferrado a su cuello –no, solo es muy extrovertido. Dijo papá besando el cabello de mi hermano.

-ellos son mis hijos, Camus. Me señaló –y Antoin. Dijo señalando a mi cruel e indigno gemelo.

- ¡genial! ¡Cual es el nuestro! Preguntó Simón feliz –es el. Dijo mamá señalándome, si me pareció raro eso de "el nuestro" pero no le presté atención ¡- Aldebarán! ¡Sal hijo! Gritó Simón con un potente alarido que lo pudo haber escuchado mi abuelita en los elíseos.

-el es Aldebarán, mi hijo, tiene 4 años como el suyo. Dijo Simón emocionado, miramos al niño, Toin le hizo señas a papá de que lo bajara y este obedeció - ¡hola! Saludó Aldebarán –hola. Dijo Toin quien lo miraba interesado.

-tiene figuras de los rangers Muss ¡mira! Dijo señalando las manos del grandulón y la camiseta con los 5 rangers, le hice gestos a mamá para que me bajara.

- ¿Cuál es tu favorito? Le pregunté - ¡Tommy! ¡El verde! Exclamó feliz - ¿Por qué el verde? Preguntamos Toin y yo - ¡porque el verde es el color de la tierra! ¡Como mi elemento astral! Ambos sonreímos.

- ¿nos podemos quedar a jugar? Preguntamos Toan y yo –cuando vean a su ilustrísima, podrán hacerlo. Dijo papá, ambos asentimos.

- ¡nos vemos Alde! Dijimos a coro, el sonrió y nos alejamos hacia la siguiente casa.

Vimos al siguiente guardián, esta vez, encontramos primero a 2 niños jugando metras (canicas) muy entretenidos.

-ese juego me gusta. Dije –mis metras son mas bonitas que las tuyas. Dijo Toin, negué –no es cierto y a que le puedo ganar las suyas a cualquiera de ellos. Dije, Toin negó.

-no lo creo. Dijo - ¡Ágora! Exclamó papá utilizando el mismo saludo que con el señor Mu.

-así que esos son sus gemelos, Mich y Odi, ellos, son los míos, Saga y Kanon. Al mirar a Saga, supe que me llevaría muy bien con el.

-es un placer. Dije –yo soy Camus. Agregué extendiendo mi mano, el la tomó mientras me miraba con esos ojos azules analíticos, sonrió.

-em gusta tu nombre, es como el de un gran escritor francés. Asentí orgulloso, mi hermano, se apresuró a quitarme de mi sitio.

- ¡yo soy Antoin! Exclamó feliz –un nombre muy vulgar. Dije con cizaña, mi hermano me miró.

- ¡Camus Michel! Exclamó mi madre –perdón mamá, perdón Toin. Dije, Kanon, me miró con interés.

-no, no te perdono, has roto mi corazón. Dijo Toin –no fue mi intención, lo lamento. Dije sinceramente arrepentido, el me miró, fijamente y de súbito me abrazó.

-te perdono. Dijo mientras me hacía caer, reí y le regresé el gesto, Saga y Kanon, guardaron sus metras y se dedicaron a una pequeña escaramuza con nosotros mientras papá, mamá y Ágora conversaban alegremente, luego, seguimos camino, en Cáncer, o por lo menos, yo creía que era Cáncer, había un cangrejo arriba, habían muchas caras, muchas caras feas y grotescas.

-tengo miedo. Dijo Toin –no me gustan los zombis. Agregó, yo, estaba de acuerdo con el y asentía totalmente muerto de terror, Toin se pegó a mamá y yo, a papá.

-Sombra no ha cambiado su estilo. Dijo mamá –siempre ha sido particular. Dijo papá mientras le tomaba la mano a mamá.

- ¿Quién pisa mi casa? Preguntó una voz espectral pero infantil, papá se adelantó por mas, que lo halé y logré conservarlo conmigo por un segundo, pero de repente, el adquirió una fuerza sorprendente y se separó de mi, sin dejarme atrás, porque yo, me amoldé a su paso.

-habitantes del santuario. Dijo el con calma –esos niños allí, los peli azules, me los voy a comer. Toin y yo nos pusimos pálidos, el ambiente se colocó frío de repente y gotitas de agua comenzaron a caer del techo.

- ¡meeeee loooooos voooooyyyyy aaaaaa coooomeeeeeer! Dijo la voz infantil espectral.

- ¡un zoooombiiiiiiii! ¡Haaaaaaa! gritamos Toin y yo corriendo, por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a caer nieve de la nada y a hacerse un charco de agua que se alzaba haciendo columnas de agua que buscaban atrapar algo inexistente, cuando un grito infantil se oyó, Toin y yo, ya habíamos salido de la casa hacia la cálida luz del sol.

-así que tu eres el espectrito, he joven Máscara. Dijo papá sosteniendo sin esfuerzo por el cabello al niño - ¡noooo! ¡Déeeejaaaameeeee! ¡papáaaaaaa! gritaba el enano poseído por el terror puro, cuando papá actúa con calma espantosa y verdadera frialdad suficiente como para congelar al mas valiente, de verdad me da miedo, no se como de la nada en su mano había nieve y transformó el rostro del niño, en un rostro de muñeco de nieve, con una zanahoria azul de hielo.

-Camus, Antoin, vengan acá. Dijo con calma, el niño no podía ni siquiera llorar, tenía la cara totalmente congelada.

-este es su compañero Máscara de la Muerte. Dijo papá –un total dolor de cabeza, si quieren mi opinión. Dijo mientras lo dejaba caer a nuestros pies, me reí y Toin me secundó, luego mamá, luego papá.

-no se burlen de mi. Dijo el niño queriendo llorar pero sin poder hacerlo –no es divertido, ni que se rían de ti por tus miedos, ni tu reírte de ellos, no quiero que hagas mas bromas pesadas. Dijo papá con calma fría, el niño asintió, cuando un cosmos dorado, le descongeló la cara, sus lágrimas pudieron salir al fin.

-esa es una gran manera de darle a entender a mi hijo quien eres. Dijo un hombre pálido como una calavera, de ojos y cabellos negros.

-hola Sombra. Saludó papá haciéndole un gesto de cabeza, el aludido, hizo otro igual.

-es la muerte Muss. Me dijo Toin –si, lo es. Dije tragando grueso –yo lo encierro, pero tu buscas el espejo, Toin asintió pero fue detenido al igual que yo, por las manos dulces de mamá.

-ellos son tus retoños. Dijo Sombra, papá asintió –Camus. Dijo señalándome –Antoin. Dijo señalando a Toin, ambos asentimos.

-un placer chicos, siéntanse libres de pasar cuando quieran y disculpen a Máscara, se prepara para el próximo cumpleaños.

Ambos asentimos y seguimos el camino, llegamos a casa de un león.

¡Mufasa! Exclamamos a coro, papá y mamá rieron cuando una pequeña pelirroja apareció con una muñeca.

-así que tu, eres la pequeña Marin. Dijo papá, ella asintió, tenía una cara rara, toda de plata.

-mami. Llamó Toin - ¿si mon ciel? Preguntó mamá - ¿Por qué esa niña tiene cara de plata? ¿está enferma? Preguntó el, ella rió.

No mon amour, ella es una amazona, es una caballero femenino que cuida a Athena. Explicó, Toin y yo, suspiramos de alivio.

¿y esas máscaras? Pregunté –te lo contaré mas tarde. Me dijo mamá mientras papá, saludaba a un hombre muy alegre, que miraba a la pequeña como si fuera su sol personal, seguimos hacia la siguiente casa tras ser presentados, esa casa, tenía la figura de una virgen.

- ¡María! Exclamamos –si, pero no. Dijeron a coro mamá y papá, la casa olía a incienso, y 2 personas, un hombre negro como la tinta y un niño rubio como la abuelita Odette estaban flotando mientras de ellos, emanaba una luz dorada.

Wooooow. Dijimos Toin y yo - ¡yo quiero hacer eso! Papá sonrió –si practican, podrán hacerlo. Dijo divertido, ambos bajaron del cielo, abrieron sus ojos, el mayor de ojos negros y el niño, de ojos azules.

-Policarpo y Shaka. Dijo papá –es un gusto saludarte Michel, a ti igual, Odi, el es mi hijo Shaka. Dijo señalando al aludido que ya se había acercado a nosotros.

Hola. Nos dijo estudiándonos –hola. Le dijimos haciendo lo mismo –es hora de continuar. Dijo papá a los 5 minutos, ambos asentimos, nos despedimos de Shaka y su papá y seguimos el camino.

Pasamos de largo por una casa con una balanza en su entrada, y a la siguiente, fue una cosa rara la que vimos, mamá se tapó la cara enrojecida hasta la raíz del cabello, papá apretó los puños.

-maldito cabr"·$%&%$·" Hijo de put··$$&%/&&$·" mamag··$$%%&$. Vociferó mi padre en voz baja, pero no tan baja para que no lo escucháramos, en casa, no se decían groserías y escucharlo, fue toda una conmoción, eso hizo reaccionar a mamá.

- ¡Michel Camus! Exclamó ofendida, pero papá, tenía esa mirada fría como el hielo y solo miraba al frente, detallé en la forma.

- ¿sabes Toin? Eso se parece a lo que mamá tiene entre las piernas. Dije - ¿eso de donde le sale sangre y pipí? Preguntó el, asentí.-esa…¿Cómo la llama papá?...florecita, si, su florecita. Dije por fin, un hombre salió, de cabellos azules hasta media espalda y ojos azules, seguido de un niño igualito a el.

-y estas son mis amigos, las puertas del paraíso pero… ¡esperen!... ¿quien osa pasar por ellas?...es el frío guerrero de hielo, que demostró que su frialdad era un traje bien administrado. Dijo el hombre.

-Ricardo, grandísimo soquete. Dijo papá dándole un puñetazo, el hombre llamado Ricardo, esquivó divertido.

-que perro eres amigo mío ¡así te doy la bienvenida! Exclamó el otro divertido, si había oído a papá hablando por teléfono con alguien muy importante que se llamaba Ricardo ¿sería el mismo? Y ello, seguían peleando, mamá se agachó al ver que el niño se dirigía hacia ella.

- ¿usted es Odi? Preguntó, mamá le dedicó una gran sonrisa –así es pequeño, yo soy Odi ¿Cómo te llamas tu? Preguntó al niño.

-Milo Ricardo y quiero, que se case conmigo. Dijo tomándole la mano a mamá con galantería.

-oye. Dijimos Toin y yo a coro.

- ¡ella es mi mamá! Exclamamos al unísono.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Acá otro capi de la historia.

Espero les guste, y me digan que tal va.

Se que los caballeros dorados consiguieron las armaduras muy jóvenes (demasiado jóvenes) así que me pareció oportuno asignarles la edad de obtención a los 15 años para cualquier armadura, espero no me maten, pero cuando yo los vi a los dorados, en la tele pensé que tenían 30 años o algo así y eso, lo quiero conservar.

Gracias a Princessvirgoo y a la homenajeada ¡por sus reviews! Muchas gracias.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un increíble REVIEW!

Saint Seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy un fic bueno de Camus de Acuario.

El hombre de la cara negra.

Miré a ese niño, que todavía sostenía la mano de mi mamá, la cual, lo miraba entre divertida y escandalizada.

-entonces señora Odi ¿quiere casarse conmigo? Es que usted es muy bonita, de todas las esposas del resto de mis tíos, papá dice que sacando a mamá usted es la mas bonita, y a mi me gustan las chicas bonitas. Ella rió –pero pequeño, ya estoy casada. Ese rufián de cabello azul sonrió mas.

-puedo compartir, además, a santa Mich no le molesta. Agregó, miré como papá abrió mucho los ojos - ¿santa Mich? ¿Le dijiste a tu hijo que me disfracé del hombre barrigón para hacerle una navidad especial a mi Odi? Preguntó papá con filo, el señor Ricardo sonrió.

-amigo, eso es una leyenda del santuario, imposible no contarlo. Dijo divertido –ahora, si, la pagas ¿querido Milo? Preguntó papá al niño que seguía teniéndole la mano a mamá, Toin se la quitó de un manotazo, pero de inmediato gritó.

- ¡aaaviiiiispaaaaaa! ¡Me picó una avispa! Gritó chupándose el dedo, por alguna razón, supe que eso no era una vispa, el ambiente se congeló, papá y el señor Ricardo detuvieron su amable intercambio.

-no te metas con mi hermano ¡no te metas con Toin! Grité, una brisa congelada se disparó hacia el niño, Milo quien gritó de dolor.

- ¡me cortó!¡papá! gritó, pero otra de esas raras agujas rojas pasó cerca de mi, la congelé sin saber como y la miré asombrado, mamá se había acercado a Toin y le había sacado la aguja de energía que con un suave soplo convirtió en una mariposa y se la devolvió al pequeño Milo haciéndolo reír y curándolo también, Toin se sentó en las piernas de mamá quien se había sentado y había abierto los brazos.

-chicos, los 3 vengan acá. Dijo ella, Milo y yo, nos acercamos mientras papá y el señor Ricardo se acercaban.

-Camus, Antoin, Milo no va a hacer que me olvide de ustedes, ustedes son los hijos de mi sangre y mi corazón y el puede ser hijo de mi corazón, pero nunca hará que los deje de querer, Milo, no puedo casarme contigo porque ya estoy casada corazón. El bajó la cabeza pero de inmediato la subió.

- pero ¿si puede ser mi novia aunque sea de mentira? Preguntó, mamá le sonrió –si, eso si puedo hacerlo, quiero que no discutan chicos, pídanse disculpas, Antoin, pídele disculpas a Milo. Dijo mamá.

-pero, pero mamá ¡el me picó como una avispa! Exclamó mi hermano –y tu le diste un manotazo innecesario, primero se dialoga y si no consigues nada con el diálogo se va a los golpes, el no empezó con golpes sinó con palabras, tu debes hacer lo mismo. Toin bajó la cabeza.

-si mamá. Dijo –Milo. Llamó su papá –discúlpate con Toin, por haberlo picado. Dijo –pero, pero papá, yo me defendí. Dijo el –pero no es excusa, Toin no es tu enemigo, no lo debes atacar así, el usó un ataque físico, no uno cósmico, y aunque sea fuerte, aún no tiene la resistencia necesaria. Dijo su papá, Milo agachó la cabeza.

-lo siento Toin. Dijo afligido, mi hermano le sonrió.

-no te preocupes. Dijo –ya no me duele. Agregó, sonreí y sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, dije:

-lo siento Milo ¿me perdonas? Le pregunté, el sonrió –seguro que si Camus. Dijo –soy Muss, para los amigos. Dije riendo, los 3 reímos y los 3 adultos rieron con nosotros, nos bajamos del regazo de mamá y nos pusimos a decirnos los colores favoritos y los juegos igual, a Milo también le gustaron las metras y los power rangers, creo que todo el mundo sería mi amigo porque les gustaran los rangers, excepto el niño de la cuarta casa.

-hay que seguir. Dijo papá –mas tarde, podrán venir a jugar. Dijo mamá, el señor Ricardo y Milo sonrieron.

- ¡que disfruten el paso por las puertas del paraíso! Exclamaron a coro, mamá y papá resoplaron y seguimos el camino, llegamos a otra casa, donde 2 niños correteaban.

- ¡ven acá Aioria! ¡Dame mi ranger rojo! Gritaba un niño mayor, yo creía que tenía la edad de los gemelos.

- ¡no! ¡Es el mío! ¡Yo soy el ranger rojo! Gritó el niño que corrió hacia nosotros.

-hola señor Michel, que bueno que llegó ¿puede ayudarme? Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, mi padre se agachó y ese niño tonto, se le guindó al cuello como si el fuera hijo suyo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Pequeño Aioria. Preguntó papá –verá usted señor Michel, esta es mi figura, y mi hermano a fuerza de ser el mayor, me la quiere quitar. El otro niño, el mas grande, tenía lágrimas de rabia.

-señora Odi, esa figura es mía, se la gané a Saga y mi hermano me la quitó. Dijo el yendo hacia mamá.

- ¿se la ganaste a Saga?¿ya apuestas pequeño Aioros? Preguntó mamá confundida, el asintió –tengo 10 años. Dijo orgulloso, sonrió –apuesto desde los 8. Mamá sonrió.

-mala maña de santos. Dijo –el asunto es: que yo le gané esa figura a Saga ¡y yo soy el ranger rojo! Exclamó con convicción.

- ¡no! ¡Tu eres muy grande para ser el rojo! Rugió Aioria desde los brazos de papá, a ellos, la escena les pareció muy familiar.

- ¡soy el mayor!¡yo soy el rojo! Mamá sonrió –déjame adivinar, los 2 quieren el ranger rojo porque representa el fuego de su elemento astral. Dijo –si. Dijeron ambos.

- ¿Por qué no son los 2 el ranger rojo? Uno es el ninja con el mono y el otro es el tiranosaurio ¿Qué animal les gusta mas? Ambos pensaron a la pregunta de mamá.

-yo el mono. Dijo Aioros –es muy lindo y divertido. Mamá asintió sonriente.

- ¡yo el tiranosaurio! ¡Es el rey! Exclamó Aioria feliz, mamá suspiró.

-asunto arreglado, tu, Aioria, serás el ranger rojo, se llama… ¿Jason? Preguntó, los 4 asentimos.

-y tu Aioros, serás ese mismo ranger cuando ya Jason se va, pasa la película y lo demás. El sonrió con dulzura hacia mamá - ¡gracias señora Odi! ¡Yo soy Rocky! Ambos niños rieron, mamá sonrió.

-me da gusto haberlos ayudado. Dijo, una risa baja se oyó, mamá dejó a Aioros en el suelo y corrió hacia quien suponía yo, era Alan, su mejor amigo.

- ¡Alan! Exclamó - ¡Odi querida! Exclamó el de vuelta abrazándola y dándole vueltas y vueltas –que alegría verte, desde hace tanto tiempo que no vas a Paris. Dijo ella –perdóname, el trabajo me ha tenido ocupado. Dijo el.

- ¿de que puede trabajar el Muss? Me preguntó Toin cuando se acercó a mi –no lo se Toin, quizás sea estrella de rock. Dije mientras lo miraba, el señor Alan pareció escucharnos.

-soy fotógrafo. Dijo con amabilidad –así fue que nos conocimos, el fotografió unos diseños míos y luego me presentó a su padre que iba en ese trabajo con el. Dijo mamá recordando al parecer, el momento.

- ¿y como se dieron cuenta de que eran santos y marinas? Preguntamos los 4 –cuando Athena y Poseidón se unieron para detener a la destrucción. Respondieron los 3 a coro, nosotros sonreímos a la par de ellos.

-no podía creer, que ese par fueran santos dorados. Dijo mamá con tono nostálgico –ni nosotros, que ella fuera una marina. Dijo papá junto al señor Alan.

-pero así fue, luego conocí al resto del santuario, me hice amiga del resto que no conocía, solo había tenido trato con Mu hasta ese día. Explicó mamá –y luego, se enamoró de su padre y aquí están. Dijo el señor Alan felizmente.

-así es viejo amigo, bueno familia, andando. Dijo papá, nos despedimos de los sagitarios y seguimos el camino.

- ¿Aioria compite también por una armadura? Preguntó Toin –no cariño, el entrenará por la armadura de Lucas de Leo. Dijo mamá, seguimos hacia una casa donde se oía música española.

-ese debe ser Valentín. Dijo papá –enseñándole sus dotes a su brillante hijo Shura. Dijo mamá, pasamos de largo.

-yo quería conocer a Shura. Me quejé –ya lo harás mas tarde. Dijo papá repentinamente ancioso.

Llegamos a la casa del ánfora –hogar, dulce hogar. Dijo papá con una feliz sonrisa –no quiero dormir en un pasillo frío mamá. Se quejó Toin –no dormirás en un pasillo frío cielo. Dijo mamá.

-eso espero. Dijo mi hermano, papá se acercó a las columas, comencé a prestarle atención pues hizo el gesto con discreción, me acerqué detrás de el.

- ¿ves esa dama de hielo? Preguntó suavemente señalando con discreción una silueta femenina con un ánfora hecha de zafiro, asentí.

-desde esa, cuentas 4 hasta este pilar. Dijo papá, asentí, cuando estuvimos en la parte trasera del pilar, vi que había la misma figura en la parte baja de la pared y otra hecha de un material extraño que a menos que le diera la luz de manera directa, se confundía con el mármol.

-y tocas esa figura. Dijo señalando a la de material extraño, asentí y lo hice, la pared rodó de forma inaudible prácticamente y ante nosotros, estaba una puerta de ocre de doble hoja.

- ¡guau! Exclamé, era como nuestra casa en Francia pero mucho mejor, era una gran mansión para nosotros, entramos a ese sitio.

- ¡tele! Exclamamos Toin y yo - ¡videojuegos! Exclamamos por segunda vez.

-esta es la parte de la sala de la televisión, las habitaciones y una sala de lectura, el recibidor, la biblioteca, la cocina y el consultorio, se encuentran del otro lado de la casa, junto a un pequeño jardín con cancha de basket. Dijo papá.

- ¡es preciosa! Exclamamos Toin y yo, corrimos buscando un cuarto de camas gemelas y lo hallamos.

-ese, es el cuarto de los aprendices, el resto, es de los invitados que se pueden dejar pasar con una pulsera diminuta hecha de oro con el símbolo correspondiente. Explicó papá, nosotros asentimos y nos dedicamos a apropiarnos de la habitación.

Luego de que nos sacaran de allí con un par de amenazas, seguimos el camino hacia la última casa.

-mira Toin. Dije travieso –es una niña. El rió con un poco de malicia, no me gusta meterme con las niñas, excepto si se ven presumidas como ella.

-no es una niña. Me detuvo mamá en seco, nos dimos la vuelta.

-pero ¿pero como? Preguntamos a coro –es un chico como ustedes, solo que es hijo de la sacerdotisa jefe del templo de la diosa Afrodita, he allí, el motivo de su belleza. Explicó papá.

- ¿Cómo se llama? Preguntamos a coro, mamá y papá se miraron.

-Afrodita. Dijo la voz de un hombre, Toin rrió.

- ¡tiene nombre de niña jajajajajajajajaaj! Pero de inmediato, chilló al ver en su pierna una rosa negra.

-no tengo nombre de niña, mi nombre significa belleza, amor, pasión y deseo, cualidades que cualquiera debe tener. Dijo Afrodita orgulloso.

- ¿Por qué te pusieron tu nombre? Pregunté mientras el padre de Afrodita se dirigía a mi hermano y le sacaba la rosa.

-mamá tuvo un parto muy complicado conmigo. Explicó el pequeño Afrodita –tanto que pudo morir, y ella le pidió a nuestra diosa, que si me salvaba, ella la honraría colocándome mi nombre, por eso, me llamo Afrodita. Dijo el niño orgulloso.

-es una gran promesa. Dije admirado –lo siento Afrodita. Dijo Toin, el le sonrió –que bueno que ya no me molestarás mas. Dijo feliz, escoltados por el padre de Afrodita, el señor Danilo, llegamos al edificio mas majestuoso y grande del santuario, si nuestras casas habían sido majestuosas, no eran nada comparadas con ese señor edificio, miré a mamá, que me miró.

-tu hermano y yo, nos quedaremos a la presentación, pero luego, cuando te vayan a iniciar, nos iremos y los esperaremos en casa de Acuario. Asentí muerto de miedo –papi ¿Por qué mami y Toin no se pueden quedar con nosotros? Pregunté –porque tu mamá y tu hermano son marinas de Poseidón, pueden entrar acá en tiempo de paz, pasar todo el tiempo que gusten, pero no participar en actividades inminentemente de la orden de Athena, como las iniciaciones, los entrenamientos y las entregas de las armaduras, lo mismo, pasará cuando bajemos a Atlantía. Explicó papá, asentí muerto de tristeza, nunca me había separado por mucho tiempo de mamá y Toin.

-aquí es. Dijo papá frente a unas puertas dobles de oro con toda la rueda zodiacal, abrió la puerta, y lo que vi, paralizó mi corazón de cabeza a pies…si los hubieras tenido Camus…cállate Antoin…en fin, me paralizó a mi y a mi corazón, era un rostro negro como la noche, si el susto en Cáncer había sido horrible, no significaba nada, ese hombre, de casco dorado y de rostro negro, con túnica negra con dorado, de verdad daba miedo, papá y mamá avanzaron como si fuera lo mas normal, pero Toin y yo nos aferramos de la mano y nos quedamos allí, de pie.

-es un demonio Muss. Me susurró Toin al oído, asentí -si lo es Toin, corre, corre. Dije, nos tomamos mas fuerte de las manos.

-Camus, Antoin. Llamó mamá pero no hicimos casi, corrimos por donde habíamos venido.

-nos iban a entregar a esa cosa. Decía - ¡yo no quiero que me coman! ¡No he sido tan malo! Gritaba Toin, yo asentí y aceleré.

- ¡los guardias! ¡Corre mas duro Toin! ¡Corre! exclamé soltándolo para poder ir mas rápido, pero Toin tropezó y cayó.

- ¡Muuuuuuuuuss! Gritó mientras miraba con horror que los guardias lo alcanzaban - ¡noooooooo Tooooiiiin! Grité, de inmediato, los guardias quedaron como paralizados, hielo los cubría desde la cintura hacia abajo, levanté a mi hermano.

-te has hecho sangre en la rodilla. Dije, el lloró –no me gusta la sangre. Dijo, el hilito de moco comenzando a asomar…me las vas a pagar Camus traidor ¡ahora ninguna de las señoritas me querrá!...cállate soquete, tenías 4 años ¡eso era perfectamente normal! Además, m e lo debías por lo del pipí y el popó…en fin, disculpen, decía yo, que el hilito de moco se comenzaba a asomar por la nariz, lo levanté y seguimos corriendo, llegamos a las escaleras cubiertas por rosas y de inmediato, nos comenzamos a sentir mal, pero seguimos bajando.

-ese demonio, no nos va a comer, no nos va a comer. Decíamos, pero el malestar empeoraba, escuché el grito de mamá.

- ¡Michel por Poseidón! ¡Congela las flores! Los niños están muriendo! Sentí una brisa helada, miré como las flores de rojo brillante, pasaban a ser azules por el hielo, quedamos en la mitad de la escalera tomados de la mano, miramos a nuestros padres llegar corriendo hacia nosotros y arrodillarse a comprobarnos.

- ¿Por qué huyeron? Preguntó mamá a mi oído suavemente –porque ese demonio nos iba a comer. Respondí al mismo tiempo que Toin lo hacía desde los brazos de papá.

-el no era un demonio, Antoin, el es el patriarca. Dijo papá - ¿ah si? ¿Por que usa una máscara como la del engendro de satán? Preguntó mi hermano refiriéndose a una película que habíamos visto con Collette, nuestra prima de Burdeus –se los juro chicos, el no los iba a comer. Dijo mamá, le creímos.

-andando. Dijo papá tomando en brazos a Toin, mamá me tomó en brazos a mi.

-bienvenidos sean. Dijo el hombre ¿era el mismo hombre? Me preguntaba en mi interior, ya que tenía un rostro muy amable y dulce, de unos cálidos ojos morados, con los mismos puntitos de Mu y su papá, y sonreía, de una manera, tan dulce, que tu sentía que te bañabas en miel.

-papá. Dijo Toin, papá besó su frente –el es el patriarca. Dijo, nos dejaron en el suelo, corrí hacia el patriarca y me senté descaradamente en su regazo.

-hola abuelito. Le dije dándole un abrazo que me correspondió al instante, era muy cálido y cariñoso, como el abrazo de todo un abuelito, desordenó afectuosamente mi cabello –hola querido Camus, bienvenido a tu segundo hogar, yo soy el patriarca Shion de Aries y su abuelito, ustedes me pueden llamar abuelito mientras sea en situaciones informales y mientras sean aprendices, pero cuando, ambos sean un santo y una marina, en las ocasiones formales, me deberán llamar: patriarca, su ilustrísima, maestro o Shion, pero nada de abuelito. Asentí –de acuerdo abuelito. Dije feliz, me bajé para dar espacio a Toin, miré a papá de rodillas con la cabeza gacha y a mamá, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en actitud de rezo.

- ¿Por qué mamá no se arrodilla? Pregunté a nadie en particular –porque tu madre no me debe obediencia, solo respeto. Respondió el abuelito, sonreí.

-genial. Dije colocándome de rodillas al lado de papá, miré como el abuelito abría los ojos sorprendido, Toin imitó a mamá.

-sean bienvenidos, santo de Acuario, marina de Sirena, es un honor tenerlos en el santuario. Dijo el abuelito –el honor es nuestro. Dijeron ambos a coro.

-saludo respetuosamente a la marina de Sirena y al futuro aprendiz del general marino de Sirena. Recitó el a vuelito.

-nosotros lo saludamos igual. Dijeron ambos, mamá subió la cabeza y sonrió.

-me retiro su ilustrísima. Dijo y tomando a Toin de la mano quien gritó:

- ¡vendré a jugar contigo abuelito! Se alejaron de la sala, el abuelito me miró:

-Camus Michel Bleu, has sido llamado por las estrellas para obtener tu destino, un destino que te hará merecedor de la gloria si es bien ejecutado, o del rechazo si es mal ejecutado ¿deseas acceder a lo que te brinda el cosmos? Preguntó el abuelito, miré a papá que se había levantado, se colocaba al lado del abuelito y sonreía.

-si, si quiero. Dije tartamudeando, el abuelito sonrió y alzó sus manos.

- ¡Athena! ¡Manifiéstate en tu gloria espiritual! ¡Juramenta a tu siervo! ¡Camus Michel! Una luz dorada se vio y delante de mi, estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos morados y ojos azules, vestida con un hermosos vestido blanco como el de la bella durmiente.

-Camus Bleu. Dijo con voz dulce pero potente.

-has sido llamado por las estrellas a mi servicio, para ser mi fiel guardián y protector ¿aceptas la encomienda? Preguntó la diosa Athena, sonreí.

-si, si mi señora, la acepto. Dije.

-sea pues, el destino que tu, a la edad de 15 años, como siempre ha sido seas mi guardián Camus Bleu. Una luz dorada se vio y ante mi flotando, estaba un brazalete hecho de metal con el símbolo del ánfora, con el símbolo de Acuario, me lo coloqué emocionado de recibir lo que me distinguiría como aprendiz.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡otro capi de nuestra historia!

Espero les guste mucho ¡gracias a Princessvirgo y a Lílux por sus reviews! Y a todos los anónimos que le han dado una oportunidad, ya somos 200 y dele ¡muchas gracias!

Las cosas, mas interesantes en esta infancia de los bellos gemelos de acuario.

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

Teoría de las gorgonas, teoría propia, explicada en mi fic, el arén de Poseidón.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, colaboro en el aumento del phandon de Camus.

Cazando medusas.

Cuando dejamos a mi aburrido gemelo…hooola ¡hola mis hermosas señoritas! Yo Antoin, he recuperado la narración, he enviado a mi tonto gemelo con ayuda de Hipnos (quien me debía dinero durante mi estancia en el Hades) a dormir un ratito y es por eso que yo, el mas guapo e interesante de los 2, está de regreso en el micrófono para narrarles ¡las grandes aventuras de Antoin! ¡El guapo! Y Camus, el tímido…oh ¿Por qué tantos grillitos?…está bien… ¡lo volveré a intentar!..Ejem, ejem, decía ¡las increíbles aventuras de Antoin! ¡El magnánimo! Y Camus, el aburrido… ¿mas grillitos?... ¿que es eso?... ¡noooooo!... ¡zapatos de tacón noooooo!…¡haaaaaayyyyy!...¡aaaaaauuuuuuch!...¡de acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!...seguiré con la narración.

Mientras mamá y yo, bajábamos por las escaleras del santuario, hacia nuestro hogar temporal, ella me explicó las leyes de las máscaras del santuario.

-me parecen raras. Dije por fin –es su costumbre cielo, hay que respetarlos. Dijo mamá por fin, llegamos a la casa de Piscis donde estaba la nena Afrodita, quise decir, el chico florista de Afrodita.

-hola señora Odi, papá me dijo que usted bajaría ¿puedo acompañarla a su casa? Preguntó, mamá asintió y Afrodita se colocó detrás de mí.

-supongo que como todos, has visto los power rangers. Asentí –supongo que prefieres el verde. Dije mientras seguíamos hacia casa –no, en realidad, la rosa. Dijo el feliz, lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-es el color que representa el elemento que venera mamá, pero si es por mi, prefiero el azul. Dijo –lo siento, pero el azul es de Muss y mío, ya sabes, por ser acuario. Dije orgulloso, Afrodita sonrió con malicia.

-supongo que lo escogiste por el agua ¿verdad? Preguntó, asentí –bien por ti, si fue por eso, pero si fuera por tu elemento astral, te informo ¡que deberías vestirte de chica! Exclamó divertido, abrí mucho los ojos.

-no inventes. Dije –claro que si, pequeño Toin ¿Cuál es el color del aire? Me preguntó maliciosamente.

- ¿amarillo? Pregunté dubitativo, el asintió contento –touché. Dijo por fin, mamá nos miraba interesada mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

- ¡yo no quiero ser Trini mamá! ¡Ella es una chica! Exclamé asustado –no serás Trini amor, tu eres Billy porque es el azul, como tu elem…mamá se calló en seco al mirar esa invasión bárbara de las hordas salvajes del santuario, Ricardo, el disuqe señor estaba sentado con su hijo jugando streetfighter en nuestro super nintendo, Saga y Kanon tenían nuestras colecciones de metras con ellos y jugaban entretenidos en un rincón, Shura, Aldebarán, Mu, Aioria y Aioros jugaban con sus rangers excepto el que tenía Shura, ya que ¡ese era mi ranger azul! El mío tenía mordidos los pies…perdón…quise decir, que sabía que era el mío por algo instintivo, Shaka tenía junto a su padre el juego de ajedrez de mi papá, al lado de el, descansaba un ranger negro igual al de Máscara de la Muerte, quien hacía calaveritas de plastilina.

-Ricardo. Llamó mamá, pero el aludido no hizo caso, enfrascado con su hijo en el videojuego, Lucas, quien sostenía un álbum de fotos sonrió a mamá, Alan solo hizo un gesto de disculpa y regresó al libro tomado de la biblioteca de mi papi.

-Ricardo. Llamó por segunda vez mamá, pero no tuvo respuesta de parte del sujeto, el señor Ágora hablaba alegremente con el señor Mu, miré a la hija de Lucas corretear por allí con una sábana a modo de capa.

- ¡Ricardo Valente! ¡Que demonios significa esta invasión a mi casa! Preguntó mamá en un grito potente que hizo a Ricardo soltar el control del susto, pero lo atrapó antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, pausó el juego y miró a mamá.

- ¡pero papá! Protestó Milo, pero el aludido le colocó la mano en la boca - ¡Odi querida! ¡Que bueno que regresaste! Exclamó feliz, mamá había sacado de su mano izquierda una esfera azul –responde, ahora. Espetó en voz baja con la esfera preparada para ser lanzada, el no se inmutó, desplegó su uña roja convertida en un aguijón.

-bueno, querida, los estábamos esperando. Dijo con alegría - ¿dentro de las partes privadas de mi casa? Preguntó ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Odi? ¿No nos vas a mostrar tus conjuntos victoria secret? No es justo que solo los guardes para Mich. Bromeó Lucas - ¡cállate Lucas Stephanopolus! Gritó mamá.

-que mala costumbre de ustedes de hacer eso. Dijo cruzándose de brazos –fue idea de Ricardo. Dijeron todos los aludidos señalando a la mente malvada y siniestra, el señor Sombra rió mientras revisaba un escrito sobre torturas, o por lo menos, yo, crecía que era tortura, había visto esas imágenes en una película que papá veía de vez en cuando.

-nosotros somos como los 12 mosqueteros cielo. Dijo Ricardo, el pequeño Milo se acercó a mi mamá y la abrazó por las piernas, mamá suspiró.

-si, ya se ese cuentecito de uno para todos, y todos para uno. Dijo mientras descruzaba los brazos –ven cielo, vamos a la cocina. Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a Milo, los seguí de inmediato ¡ese cielo era para mi! Llegamos a la cocina tras haber todo mundo regresado a sus actividades, allí, se escuchaba un parloteo femenino, mamá sonrió a las 11 mujeres que estaban allí, sentadas con tazas de te.

- ¡Odi! ¡Llegaste! gritó una peli morada con ojos rojos - ¡Kimiko! Exclamó mamá, me acerqué a Milo.

-ellas ¿Quiénes son Mil? Pregunté, el me miró con expresión de suficiencia –ellas son las esposas de los caballeros dorados Toin: ella es Sally, la esposa de Mu. Dijo señalando a una rubia de ojos miel muy atractiva –ella es Isaura, la esposa de Simón y mamá de Aldebarán. Dijo señalando a una morena hermosa de ojos color chocolate –es una garota. Me susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué es una garota? Le pregunté, Milo se frotó las manos –son bailarinas brasileñas que bailan un ritmo llamado samba, y es profesora de baile. Asentí.

- ¿y ella? ¿Quién es? Pregunté señalando a una mujer de cabellos y ojos azules.

-esa es la esposa del señor Ágora. Dijo- bien, esa ¿Quién es? Pregunté señalando a una mujer de ojos y cabellos rosa.

-esa es la esposa del señor Sombra, mi mamá dice que ella debió estar loca para casarse con alguien como el. Sonreí mientras miraba a la peli morada que seguía abrazada a mi mamá.

-ella es Kimico, la esposa del señor Lucas, su hija Marin, nació en Kioto-Japón. Asentí interesado en el dato curioso.

-ella es Flor de Liz, la esposa del señor Policarpo. Dijo señalando a una hermosa morena con ojos verdes rasgados, asentí.

-y esa, es mi mamá. Dijo Mil orgulloso señalando a una rubia, que parecía un ángel ola misma diosa Afrodita.

-que hermosa es. Dije –se llama Beauty y es británica. Dijo el.

-me voy a casar con tu mamá. Dije, el sonrió y negó –tu mamá no se quiso casar conmigo, así que como yo, serás su novio de mentira, porque ella tiene a mi papá. Asentí, era un trato justo.

-ella es Pelaguia, es la esposa del señor Alan. Asentí mirando a la mujer pelo marrón y ojos verdes que sonreía sentada en un rincón y que luego, se acercó a mamá.

-ella es la esposa del señor Shura. Dijo señalando a una pelirroja de ojos azules.

-y ella, es la mamá de Afrodita. Señaló, sus cabellos azules, hasta sus caderas y sus hermosos ojos azul metal, era un espectáculo que quitaba el aliento.

-sip. Dijo Mil como leyendo mis pensamientos –es realmente hermosa, papá dijo que intentó ligar con ella antes que Danilo, aún no se que significa ligar con esa mirada que tenía papá, como de depredador, yo solo se, que el señor Mu me dijo que ligar, era cortejar, pero no estoy completamente seguro, cuando papá dijo ligar, creo que se refería a otra cosa, pero nadie me quiere decir aún que significa, mejor, es que le pregunté a papá en nuestro rato de padre e hijo. Asentí y me dije a mi mismo, que recordaría decirle a papá para que me explicara el asunto.

Cuando por fin, papá y yo, regresamos de la juramentación, mejor llamada iniciación… ¡ah! ¡Hola! queridas señoritas, me alegra ver sus hermosos ojos que resplandecen como gemas preciosas de su alma, quizás alguna de ustedes bellas doncellas, se preguntarán ¿Dónde está tu gemelo Camus? Pues, verán, tuve que encerrarlo en el sótano de la casa de Cáncer, estaba molestando mucho, y yo soy el narrador…en fin, sigamos; tras llegar a casa y encontrar ese desorden monumental, nos dirigimos al edificio de los santos, una bellísima arquitectura, en cuyo interior hay 3 lugares muy importantes del santuario: el comedor de santos, una estancia bien lujosa digna del rosa de los vientos, la biblioteca, como la de esa película para niñas, llamada la bella y la bestia, y la sala de guerra, una estancia prohibida para todo mundo, menos para los santos de Athena, llegamos a compartir la primera comida con todos los aprendices completos yel abuelito, todos nosotros, competíamos por llamar la atención del abuelito con risas y bromas, y el resultado era que, debía prestarle atención a 14 lindas criaturitas y una bestia, la bestia, era Toin sin duda, luego de eso, los 15 niños nos reunimos en el coliseo a conversar.

¿quieren hacer algo divertido? Preguntó Kanon, todos lo miramos intrigados –Kanon no. Dijeron Saga y Aioros –oh vamos, todos seremos santos y marinas. Dijo Kanon.-santos o marinas. Corrigió Mu, Kanon asintió confirmando las palabras de nuestro amigo Mu –bien dicho Mu, podrían acompañarnos en un ejercicio de entrenamiento, mi padre, ha pedido a Saga junto a mi maestro Eric que cacemos una Gorgona. Todos lo miramos.

-no me parece que sea prudente. Dijo Saga –es un ejercicio divertido ¿Qué dices Toin? ¿tu si quieres ir? Siendo que serás marina en el futuro. Dijo el –yo soy voy. Dijo mi gemelo tonto.

-si Toin va, yo voy. Dije –yo igual. Dijeron el resto –no estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Aioros.

No actúes como cobarde. Regañó Kanon –soy previsivo, no cobarde. Gruñó Aioros.

¡todo decidido! ¡andando! exclamó Aldebarán, seguimos a los mayores por un pasadizo detrás del coliseo, salimos del santuario y nos internamos en la noche rodoriana, llegamos a una parte boscosa abandonada.

Debe ser aquí. Dijo Kanon –tiene todas las características. Dijo Shaka quien miraba interesado el lugar.

Recuerden niños, ante la menor señal de siseos, cierren los ojos. Dijo Aioros preocupado, todos asentimos y seguimos entrando - ¿Qué es eso? Pregunté –son personas congeladas. Dijo Shura –pero, pero las gorgonas solo convierten en piedra. Dijo Toin.

Hay diferentes clases de gorgonas. Respondieron Máscara y Afrodita como una sola voz, todos seguimos caminando, cuando, de repente, escuchamos unos horribles siseos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, un capítulo agitado de nuestra historia.

¿Qué mas podía ocurrir si juntan a 14 santitos deseosos de ser héroes? Jajajajajaja algo tipo Simba y nala huyéndole a Zazú.

Gracias a mis lectores anónimos ¡ojalá siga creciendo así como va! Gracias de igual manera a Princessvirgo y a la homenajeada.

Espero les sigan gustando las aventuras de nuestros gemelitos acuarianos.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les intento dar buenas historias de Camus.

¡Encontramos una! ¡socorro!¡papá!

¿Qué es eso Muss? Me preguntó Toin, tragué saliva, le aferré la mano a mi hermanito, Saga aferró a su hermano, todos aferraron a su compañero, Aioros a Aioria, Mu a Shaka, Aldebarán a estos 2, shura a Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte, la vi, estaba de espaldas, sus cabellos verdes moviéndose haitos de vida con esas serpientes.

-no respiren. Dijo Shaka en un murmullo, Toin y yo, nos abrazamos, escuchamos una voz masculina salir de ese cuerpo femenino.

-vaya, vaya ¿a que huele hermana? Otra Gorgona salió de las sombras, inhaló fuertemente mientras sus serpientes se agitaban mas y mas.

-es olor a humano hermana. Dijo –Muss. Me dijo Toin al oído aferrándome la mano, el ambiente comenzó a enfriarse y el agua a agitarse, Saga, Kanon y Aioros tragaron saliva.

-esta es su encomienda. Dijo Afrodita –deben hacerla ustedes. Dijo Shaka, los 3 asintieron y se dirigieron hacia las mujeres que seguían de espaldas, ambos sacaron unos antifaces plateados y se los colocaron.

- ¿Qué es eso? Pregunté –antiifaces hechos de plata. Dijo Afrodita - ¿de que material es el vidrio? Preguntó Toin –del cristal argent, el mismo que usa el tallador para la máscara de la amazona, innive el efecto de las gorgonas. Dijo Mu, todos nos lo quedamos mirando.

Es natural que el lo sepa. Dijo Máscara de la Muerte –su padre talla las máscaras de las amazonas y además, es lemuriano. Explicó, todos asentimos

-bien, hay que hacerlo. Dijo Saga, Kanon quien permanecía ne la retaguardia asintió.

- ¿Por qué el no se adelante junto a Saga y a Aioros? Preguntó Toin, Shura lo miró interesado.

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? Le preguntó, mi desusada copia negó –el es el aprendiz de dragón marino, una de las armaduras de Poseidón. Toin lo miró mas intensamente.

- ¿Cómo yo? Preguntó, Shura asintió –como tu. Dijo, Aioros sacó una flecha.

- ¡detente Gorgona!¡no dejaremos que continues con tus crímenes! Exclamó, ella se dio la vuelta, Kanon me miró.

-Camus, suelta tus manos. Me di cuenta de que aunque una mano sujetaba a mi hermano con fuerza, la otra, tenía una luz azulada, me la acerqué a la cara y aunque estaba fría, el rayo o lo que fuera, no me quemaba, despacio la solté y miré como una capa de hielo se formaba a nuestro alrededor.

-Aioria, suelta tu mano. El lo hizo, un rayo de fuego chocó contra mi pared de hielo que cubría todo, Kanon suspiró –perfecto. Dijo –no nos podrán hacer nada. Todos lo miramos.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Preguntó Aldebarán –porque la niebla pierde las propiedades hechizantes de la mirada de la Gorgona. Explicó Kanon, todos asentimos.

-así que un par de aspirantes de aprendices dorados vienen a detenernos. Dijo la primera de ojos azules, la segunda se volteó, sus ojos rojos eran espantosos, todos nos hechamos a temblar, todos menos Afrodita, Shura, Máscara de la Muerte y Kanon.

-somos los indicados para detenerte. Dijo Saga preparando un rayo dorado que lanzó, pero ella esquivó.

-ese ataque es demasiado lento para mi niño, esfuérzate mas. Dijo burlona, la otra, se lanzó por el cuello de Aioros pero este, sacó una flecha dorada .

- ¡ese es el carcaj de la armadura de papá! Exclamó Aioria, la meduza rió –pequeño aprendiz de Sagitaio ¡tu flecha no me intimida! El disparó pero la medusa esquivó limpiamente el golpe, Kanon nos miró.

-rápido, Afrodita, se que sabes hacerlo, haz un camino de rosas amarillas. Afrodita tembló –no me sale aún. Dijo casi lloriqueando –ya lo se. Dijo Kanon –pero puede que esta vez, Niqué esté de tu lado. Afrodita asintió mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a la tierra, un camino de pétalos amarillos se hizo, todos nos acercamos a ver.

-aléjense de ellos. Dijo Kanon seriamente –este tipo de rosas de piscis, es capaz de asficciar a su oponente. Todos asentimos, Saga y Aioros comenzaron a pelear con artes marciales, las gorgonas eran muy rápidas y en mas de una oportunidad, los chicos se vieron en problemas, Kanon miró.

-no puede ser, es un enjambre completo. Dijo - ¿las detendrán los pétalos? Le preguntó Toin –no creo que las detengan como deben, Afrodita aún tiene el nivel de un santo de bronce, mi hermano y Aioros están desarrollando nivel de santo de plata, pero aún es muy bajo, puede retrasarlas, pero no detenerlas como se esperaría de un caballero dorado. Todos nos abrazamos mas, comenzamos a llorar, el nos miró asustado al principio, pero luego,se calmó.

-niños, ya, dejen de llorar. Dijo, pero eso hacía que incrementáramos el llanto –escuchen. Pidió por segunda vez.

-quiero a mi mamá. Dijo Toin abrazándome –yo quiero a mi papá. Dije abrazándolo mas fuerte que nunca.

- ¡mocosos!¡ya cállense! Gritó Kanon, eso, nos hizo parar en seco de llorar y gimotear.

-ustedes, son santos de Athena y tu hermano y yo, somos marinas de Poseidón, no nos podemos dejar vencer por unas mujeres con aspecto de macho y cabellos de serpientes, es verdad que son fuertes, pero, no son menos fuertes que nosotras, estamos destinados a mas, y debemos comportarnos. Dijo, Alde reanudó el llanto.

-pero tengo miedo de morir. Dijo –no moriremos, ellas son gorgonas con el poder máximo de un santo de plata, estaremos bien, y si muriéramos, debemos procurar que sea por una causa noble como salvar al mundo de estas criaturas. Todos asentimos a las palabras de Kanon.

- ¡a otra dimensión! Lanzó Saga, la Gorgona de ojos azules desapareció, Saga suspiró –eso es todo. Dijo por fin, Aioros tensó su arco nuevamente.

- ¡flecha de Sagitario! Lanzó a la otra, pero esta, una vez mas, lo esquivó.

-tu flecha es muy lenta. Dijo, Aioros la miró de repente palideció.

- ¡Saga!¡debemos irnos!¡son gorgonas doradas!¡son gorgonas doradas! Vi a Saga palidecer tanto como Aioros.

- ¡que has dicho! Le gritó, Aioros llenó de aire sus pulmones.

- ¡que son gorgonas doradas!¡cooorreeeeeeeeeeee! gritó llendo derecho hacia nosotros, los cuales, nos apresuramos en una estampida de gritos y berreos de mocosos muertos de miedo, ellos nos adelantaron, pero cuando fuimos a salir, un velo de obscuridad nos rodeó.

- ¡Mu haz un muro! Ordenó Kanon - ¡no se hacerlo! Gritó Mu.

- ¡imagina que nos rodeas con una pared! Exclamó Saga, vi a Mu cerrar sus ojos y de inmediato, una pared débil de color dorado apareció, Kanon y Saga asintieron al unísono.

-Camus, lanza hielo. Dijo Aioros amablemente, con terror lo hice, todos nos abrazamos y comenzamos a resistir en el improvisado fuerte.

Papá y el señor Ricardo, estaban jugando cartas, muy entretenidos, como los 2 habían aprendido juntos tal arte, era imposible que se hicieran tramppas, mamá, estaba sentada chismorreando con las mamás de Afrodita y Milo, cuando de repente, se quedó callada y se colocó la mano en el corazón.

-Mich ¿Dónde están los niños? Le preguntó, papá volteó a mirarla –seguro bajaron al coliseo amour. Dijo - ¿Por qué la pregunta? Mamá lo miró.

-no tengo un buen presentimiento, siento como si algo me hubiera llamado levemente. Explicó, el señor Ricardo sonrió.

-ha de ser tu imaginaión Odi. Dijo el señor Ricardo, cuando de pronto, el color le cambió.

-vamos ya, vamos a buscar a los niños, por Athena, que escuché la voz de Milo. Dijo comenzando a ponerse histérico, cosa que en lugar de paralizarlo, lo hacía actuar mas rápido, nuestros padres asintieron y se dirigieron corriendo hacia el coliseo seguidos de las madres que estaban en ese momento, en la casa de escorpión.

Al menos 20 gorgonas, nos habían cercado, sus miradas en azul cielo como los diamantes, azul obscuro como los zafiros, rojo como los rubíes y morado como no se que piedra, nos rodeaban, la pared de Mu iba a colapsar con unos golpes mas.

-Alde, golpea tu puño hacia abajo y haz una pared de tierra. Dijo Saga, Aldebarán obedeció y una gigantesca pared de piedra se formó.

-escuchen niños, tenemos que ser rápidos. Dijo Saga –debemos salir de aquí con todo el corazón. Todos asentimos, el miró a Toin.

-Antoin, tu irás con Kanon, entre los 2, hagan lanzas de coral, se que pueden hacerlo, Kanon te enseñará, Shaka, imagino que tu sabes hacer el hom ¿verdad? Le preguntó a Shaka quien asintió feliz.

-excelente ¿sabes hacer el can-on? Shaka asintió de buen grado, Saga sonrió.

-grandioso, Aioria y Camus, necesitamos que mantengan la niebla, así que, tu, Aioria, harás el rayo de fuego y lo chocarás con el rayo de hielo de Camus, no tienen mas objetivo que ese, irán detrás de Aioros y de mi ¿entendido? Ambos asentimos,nos colocamos uno al lado del otro.

-Shura y Milo, se que ambos tienen manejos de sus poderes en pequeña escala, necesito que hagan obstáculos para las gorgonas ambos asintieron decididos, Saga miró a Afrodita.

-necesito que los ayudes. Dijo, el asintió mientras sacaba un capullo amarillo sin florecer aún.

-Máscara y Alde, deben cargar a Mu, tu, Alde, llévalo, Máscara, cuídales la retaguardia. Ellos asintieron.

- ¿Qué harán Aioria y tu Saga? Pregunté –no te preocupes por nosotros. Dijo Saga guiñándome el ojo, nos sonrió a todos.

-intentaremos detenerlas para salir. Todos asentimos, miré un destello cobrizo, Toin y Kanon sostenían lanzas de coral.

-estamos listos. Dijo Kanon.

-anndando. Dijo Saga, las gorgonas rompieron la pared por fin y nos pusimos, manos a la obra, a escapar de las gorgonas, vi los poderes de Milo y Shura que dejaban piedras en el camino, Mu, Máscara de la Muerte y Alde salieron de primeros, Afrodita sembraba las piedras de pequeños pétalos de rosa, Aioria y yo, chocábamos los rayos reforzando mas y mas la niebla, Toin y Kanon ayudaban a Saga y Aioros en la lucha, pero en el momento, justo antes de salir, caímos en un hueco.

-encontramos una. Dijo Saga –y que mal salió. Dijo Kanon, encontré a mi hermano y lo abracé.

- ¡socorro papá! Grité junto a Toin a coro, muerto pero verdaderamente muerto de miedo.

Los adultos llegaron al coliseo, mamá se puso las manos en la boca.

-no están Michel, los niños no están. El señor Ricardo miró, miró a papá y ambos se diriigieron a un túnel.

-salieron por acá. Dijo el señor Ricardo - ¿A dónde pudieron haber ido? Preguntó la mamá de Afrodita.

- ¡tu! Exclamó el señor Ricardo a un guaria que intentó escapar muerto de terror pero al el, clavarle la mirada, no pudo moverse ni un ápice.

- ¿Dónde están los aprendices?¿donde se metieron los aprendices? Responde, antes de que me enfade ¿no quieres verme enfadado cierto? El guardia tembló.

-n, no, no señ,señor Ric, Ricardo. Dijo –responde. Dijo el señor Ricardo en un tono tan bajo que parecía una caricia pero que en realidad, encerraba mas peligro que el mas potente de los gritos.

-ell, ellos hablaron de, de ir a cazar gorgonas. Dijo el asustado guardia, la expresión del señor Ricardo era calavérica.

-cazar, cazar gorgonas ¿Quién demonios les metió eso en la cabeza? El señor Ágora apareció.

-era parte del entrenamiento de Saga. Dijo - ¡maldito Ágora! Exclamó el señor Ricardo - ¡eso puede costarle la vida a mi hijo!¡aguja escarlata! Lanzó hacia el señor Ágora, quien, hizo un escudo dorado para defenderse, pero el señor Ricardo siguió insistiendo hasta clavarle 6 agujas, de repente, se miró congelado.

-maldición ¡suéltame Michel!¡con un demonio!¡suéltame! gritó –cámate Ricardo, no ha sido culpa de Ágora, el solo quiso darle una misión a su hijo. Ágora se levantó.

-la misión era que averiguara que tipo de gorgonas habían y trajera el mensaje, nunca le dije que se llevara a los enanos y mucho menos que fuera acompañado, el que está allí, es mi hijo maldita sea ¡es mi niño!¡son mis niños!¡ellos también pueden morir! Exclamó Ágora desencajado, mamá asintió, papá asintió igual.

-debemos ir por ellos, amour, da aviso al patriarca. Dijo papá, mamá asintió y se fue con las otras 2 –vamos tu, Ágora y yo. Dijo papá a Ricardo, cuando algo lo paralizó, por un momento, sus ojos dejaron de ver a sus compañeros y al coliseo, en su lugar, vieron una cueva y 14 niños asustados dentro de una fosa.

- ¡socorro papá! Exclamaron las voces de mi indigno gemelo y la mía, el miró como las gorgonas lanzaban unas piedras que al chocar con el suelo, despedían gas sonnífero y como, a continuación, nos ataban a lo largo de la pared.

-Michel, Michel, con un demonio, contesta. Escuchaba la voz de Ágora a lo lejos, pero aún su visión no terminaba, miró a las gorgonas tras atarnos colocar espejos de manera que quien abriera los ojos, encontrara el reflejo de sus miradas en esos espejos que eran de un material que no innivía el efecto de ellas, al contrario, lo potenciaba, su mirada regresó al coliseo.

- ¡por Athena Michel!¡responde! exclamó el señor Ricardo –vámonos. Dijo papá.

-vámonos ya. Todos asintieron ysalieronpor el mismo agujero que nosotros habíamos utilizado.

Al llegar, encontraron el pasadiso –son por lo menos 20. Dijo el señor Ricardo –eso no es nada. Dijo Ágora mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-debemos liberar a los niños. Dijo papá, todos asintieron –aún no es prudente. Dijo el señor Ricardo, Ágora sonrió.

-tengo una idea chicos. Dijo, ambos se pusieron en rueda junto a nuestro padre y comenzaron a conferenciar, sentí, que algo me congelaba el área de los ojos, como si de una máscara se tratara, cuando comencé a removerme inquieto, algo increíble pasó, comencé a escuchar la voz de papá.

-Camus, escúchame. Susurré maravillado - ¿eres tu papá? Pregunté, el asintió audiblemente dentro de mi mente.

-estoy haciéndote un antifaz de hielo, para que cuando abras los ojos, las gorgonas no te afecten, quiero que te mantengas quieto, como si nada pasara y cuando te diga que corras, correrás, me oirás con tus oídos y no con tu mente ¿entendido? Asentí.

-perfecto, quédate quieto, hablaré con tus demás compañeros. Asentí nuevamente y sentí la prescencia de papá comenzar a alejarse.

-no te vayas. Supliqué –no me voy, estoy aquí, solo dejo de comunicarme contigo. Asentí, escuché los murmullos de mis compañeros, no resistí la tentación y abrí los ojos "¿estamos en la misma cueva?" me pregunté internamente, no era la misma, era muy grande, unas partes ilumiinadas y otras obscuras.

La Gorgona jefe se acercó a nosotros –hay caballeros por acá. Dijo por fin, las otras sonrieron –encuéntrenlos y mátenlos. Todas obedecieron y se desperdigaron por el labertinto.

-es el señor Michel. Dijo Aldebarán –y mi papá. Dijeron Saga y Kanon con mezcla de miedo y orgullo, Milo sonrió.

-mi papá también vino. Le sonreí, todos habíamos abierto los ojos mirando expectantes el alrededor, las gorgonas, poco a poco, nos fueron dejando solos, vi un destello rojo y caí aparatosamente sobre mi trasero, creo que al igual que todos, miré al señor Ricardo que estaba al inicio de nuestro pasillo.

- ¡corran chicos!¡vámionos! exclamó, todos lo seguimos y salimos de la cueva, vcruzamos por el túnel por el cual, habíamos escapado, llegamos al santuario y miramos al conglomerado de adultos que nos esperaban.

-oh no. Dijimos todos –mi mamá. Dijo cada uno a destiempo –y el abuelito. Dijo Toin.

-hay no. Dije conmocionado mientras papá y el señor Ágora entraban y cerraban el pasadiso.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, pido disculpas, por el señor error de dedo eran como la 1 de la madrugada y ya casi no veía del sueño, pero acá les dejo, la corrección necesaria.

Gracias a la homenajeada por el señalamiento de la falta y por sus lindos reviews.

Un capi un poco calmado, pero esta historia, debe tener de todo un poco.

¡Denme ánimo! ¡Con un encantador REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo historias de los gemelos.

El castigo.

El abuelito nos miró claramente decepcionado, en ese momento, preferí no haber hecho absolutamente nada y quedarme al margen de los problemas como era mi costumbre, Toin se pegó a mi y me abrazó, vi a Aioria hacer lo mismo con su hermano, Saga y Kanon solo se acercaron instintivamente, codo con codo.

-aprendices, veo con decepción que están los 11 aquí, junto a los aprendices de las marinas. Saga se adelantó.

-señor, déjeme explicarle, fue mi culpa, yo. Pero se interrumpió al ver la palma de la mano del abuelito alzada –aprendices, yo creí que sabían que era ser un santo de Athena y marina de Poseidón. Todos nos miramos, nosotros, los mas pequeños comenzamos a llorar.

-ser santo o marina, no es andar buscando problemas por doquier, es ser artífices de la paz, la armonía y el amor y defensores de esas virtudes cuando haga falta, incluso, dando su vida, no es ir por la vida retando al destino, para probar quien es mas fuerte, eso no es de sabios sinó de tontos, las oportunidades para medir nuestra fuerza llegan solas con el tiempo, si las apresuramos podemos llegar a un final inesperado como casi llegan ustedes 15 hoy, estoy como lo dije antes, muy decepcionado. Todos bajamos la cabeza profundamente arrepentidos.

- ¿Cuál era su misión esta noche Aioros y Saga? Preguntó el abuelito, ambos respondieron a coro –ir a dar parte de cuantas gorgonas habían en el bosque para que los santos procedieran a eliminarlas. El abuelito asintió.

-si sabían que esa era su misión ¿Por qué llevaron a los mas pequeños? Preguntó, Saga y Aioros se miraron, azul contra azul, chocando y hablando mas que con las palabras.

-porque yo pensé. Interrumpió Kanon –que todas las gorgonas serían débiles, y como ahora, tenemos pues nivel de plata, pensé que seríamos suficientes y los niños, porque pensé que podríamos detenerlas y no sufrirían daño. Toin tragó saliva y se adelantó hacia donde Kanon estaba, conmovido, este le tomó la mano, me sentí abandonado por un instante, pero miré que Mil se acercaba a mi y me tomaba la mano.

-pequeño Antoin ¿Por qué te has acercado a Kanon en un gesto de compañero? Preguntó el abuelito –yo seré Antoin de Sirena, y el será Kanon de Dragón Marino, es natural que lo apoye, además, abuelito, Muss y yo queríamos ir porque cuando estábamos en Francia y mamá y papá dijeron que íbamos a venir, pensamos que sería divertido cazar una medusa como Hércules. Sonreí y bajé la cabeza.

-lo mismo pensé yo. Dijimos a coro Mil y yo, nos sonreímos sin poder evitarlo –y yo. Dijeron Alde y Aioria.

-yo también. Dijeron Mu y Shaka.

-nosotros quisimos ir a medir nuestras fuerzas. Dijeron Shura, Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte, el abuelito sonrió.

-en primera, para los peques, no fue Hércules, fue Perceo, he allí, que la constelación esté en el cielo, en segunda, todos han sido imprudentes e irresponsables, sabiendo que por lo general, las gorgonas tienen nivel de santo dorado y plateado, no como los sátiros, las dríades y las nereidas, que tienen niveles de bronce y plata, todos serán castigados. Simón de Tauro se adelantó.

-ilustrísima, a los mas pequeños no podemos darles castigos como a Saga, a Aioros y a los otros 3. El abuelito asintió, todos temblamos.

-en eso tienes razón Simón, por su osadía, Saga y Aioros, ustedes deberán llevar los sacos de arena con los que practican las amazonas y servir 15 días en el recinto. Los 2 asintieron, Ágora dio un paso atrás.

-tu harás lo mismo, Kanon y le informaré a tu maestro. Kanon asintió y se colocó al lado de su hermano.

- Máscara, Afrodita y Shura, deberán atender las barracas de los guardias. Siguió el abuelito, los 3 se escandalizaron.

-pero su ilustrísima, ese es el trabajo mas degradante. Dijo Shura –esos seres son una horda de unos. Dijo Afrodita, Máscara asintió en silencio.

-es mi decisión y se hará. Dijo el abuelito, ellos 3, bajaron la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

-y el resto de los niños. Dijo el abuelito mirándonos a todos con severidad.

-van a limpiar todas las casas durante una semana. Mil se adelantó.

-abuelito ¿Cuándo dices todas las casas? ¿Son todas las casas del santuario? Preguntó asustado, el abuelito rió un poco y negó con suavidad –todas las casas doradas joven Milo. Mil sonrió –así pues si. Dijo.

-pero yo no se barrer, eso lo hace mi mami. Dijo Alde, el abuelito sonrió.

-perfecta oportunidad para empezar Aldebarán. Alde lo miró y asintió con ojitos de cachorro, miré a mamá y a papá, la mirada de papá, era un trozo de hielo directo a sus ojos, la de mamá, era fría, pero no le ganaba a la de papá, tragué saliva.

-esto no va a incidir en los castigos que sus padres tengan para ustedes, buenas noches. Dijo el abuelito, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-al menos, no ha salido tan mal. Dijo Mu –eso es lo que tu crees. Dijo su papá agarrándolo del brazo, se lo llevó sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué le harán al pobre Mu? Preguntó Toin –no lo se. Dijo Kanon –pero no creo que sea tan malo como lo que le harán a Máscara. Toin asintió al ver a Máscara temblar de miedo, cada padre se fue llevando a su chico, mamá y papá, nos agarraron en silencio a Toin y a mi.

Llegamos a casa, nos sentamos a comer en silencio –estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes. Dijo papá en francés luego del plato de entrada.

-pensé que su madre y yo, estábamos educando a seres sabios, no a unos ignorantes de las consecuencias de sus actos. Intenté defenderme.

-papá. Comencé pero me calló –no, silencio Michel. Dijo con autoridad, mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse, Toin me apretó la mano, pero si yo lloraba, el lo haría mas atrás.

-las gorgonas son peligrosas. Dijo papá –pero no pensamos que fuera real. Dije –se los dijimos, en los meses previos antes de venir, estoy muy decepcionado de su actitud, Michel y Derek. Ambos comenzamos a llorar pero papá nos frenó.

-no quiero que lloren, porque a pesar de sus lágrimas, no voy a hacer nada por aminorar el regaño, deben ser sabios y consecuentes, eso no los hará idiotas, por el contrario les ahorrará mucho dolor innecesario, ya uno tiene una cuota de errores y dolores que padecer, para andarse buscando mas, por dárselas de valiente, por la próxima semana, tendrán el nintendo prohibido, así como la televisión y sus muñecos de los power rangers. Toin y yo nos alzamos en rebeldía.

-pero papá. Comenzams a discutir, pero el, nos calló con un gesto –no se habla mas, sigamos cenando, en silencio, no quiero oír ni una palabra. Toin y yo, dejamos salir nuestra rabia en forma de lágrimas pero seguimos cenando, nos quedamos dormidos tras habernos sentado en la sala a llorar y negarnos rotundamente a movernos de allí.

Al día siguiente, encontramos a Mil –hola le dijimos, el saludó - ¿Qué te hizo tu papá Mil? Le preguntó Toin.

-me castigó, sin streetfighter por una semana. Dijo, Toin y yo…?...?...?...?booooooom….ploooooooosh….?...?...? ...¡déjame soquete!...¡narraste todo el capítulo pasado Camus!¡me toca a mi!...?blaaaash…?zaaaaaam…?¡claro que no Antoin!...¡idiota Camus!¡es mi turno!...¡diablos que no!...?...?...¡hola señoritas! He llegado yo, Antoin de nuevo, para continuar con su narración, en estos momentos gracias a la ayuda de mi fiel amigo Kanon ¡mi tonto gemelo está atrapado en el océano ártico! ¡Muajajajajajajajaja! perdón, disculpen, malas mañas se han pegado de la convivencia con Máscara de la Muerte, en fin, disculpen por los inconvenientes, y ¡sigamos con nuestra historia!

Suspiré –a nosotros igual. Dije, mi indigno gemelo asintió –pero por lo menos, no nos encerraron. Dijo Mil, Muss asintió.

-creo que podremos ir por los demás a jugar. Asentí y seguí a mi tonto hermano mayor y a Milo por todo el trayecto buscando a los demás.

- ¿Cómo les fue en el castigo? Preguntó Mu cuando estuvimos sentado en el coliseo –bueno, papáme prohibió tallar. Dijo el –y me zurró. Señaló alzando sus pantalones y mostrando las marcas en sus piernas, Mus y yo, nos alarmamos, nunca nos habían zurrado.

-cada quien con su método. Dijo Alde mostrando las marcas de las zurras - ¿por que los zurran? Pregunté –porque nos dijeron que no nos buscáramos problemas con las medusas y desobedecimos. Dijo Mu, Saga y Kanon asintieron.

-a nosotros tampoco nos han zurrado jamás. Dijeron a coro, Máscara gruñó –a mi si, me dieron duro. Dijo, Aioria asintió pensativo.

-tu papá es algo lunático. Dijo sin querer, Máscara lo fulminó con la mirada y yo reí –ten la seguridad, de que no lo volveré a hacer. Dijo solemnemente.

-a mi me zurraron. Dijo Shaka –el castigo corporal adecuado, refuerza la prohibición. Sentenció sonando mucho a papá.

-a mí no. Dijo Milo –pero si me quitaron mis cosas favoritas. Añadió, Aioros asintió.

-a mi igual. Dijo por fin, Shura y Afrodita igual que los demás.

-bueno, ya que no tenemos tele, ni nintendo ni muñecos ¿Qué podemos hacer? Pregunté –podemos jugar al escondite, a la gallinita ciega, a la ere, a alelimón, a muchas cosas ¿Quién quiere? Preguntó Kanon.

- ¡yoooooooo! Gritamos todos muy entusiasmados y nos dedicamos a jugar y corretear por todo el santuario muy felices.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, otro capi de nuestra historia, algo movido, eso pasa cuando dejas a gente traviesa al mando del grupo.

Gracias a todo mundo: a la homenajeada y a Princessvirgo ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Aún a esta historia le hace falta mucho camino, así que ¡hay Camus y Antoin para rato!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un fantástico REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad d eMasami Kurumada, yo solo ayudo a crecer el pahndon de Camus.

4 gemelos y 2 carros de bomberos.

A los 3 días papá nos permitió tomar los juguetes de nuevo y el nintendo, mi estúpido gemelo y yo éramos felices, lo primero que hicimos fue invitar a los demás a jugar con nosotros, mamá nos hizo galletas calientes.

-muchas gracias señora Odi. Dijo Saga –papá y el tío Simón, hablan muy bien de sus galletas. Mamá sonrió –me alegro haberles dejado tan buena impresión. Dijo con una dulce sonrisa, mamá estudió a Saga.

-he notado que tienes un dominio perfecto del francés Saga. El sonrió complacido pero Kanon se adelantó –señora Odi, es que cuando nacen los niños, nos dicen la cantidad de lenguas que deberemos aprender, luego, nos dejan a nuestro criterio las que nos gusten. Mamá sonrió.

-esa información, no la conocía joven Kanon ¿Cuántos años dedican a cada lengua? Preguntó interesada –un año por lengua adicional señora Odi. Dijo Kanon feliz, me adelanté a el.

-mami ¿eso quiere decir que podré aprender portugués? Pregunté –deberás hacerlo Antoin querido. Dijo mamá, me sentí muy feliz, corrí y la abracé, Mil se acercó a mamá.

-señora Odi, corté esta rosa en el camino, pero no es tan bella como usted. Dijo, las mejillas de mamá se arrebolaron ni se porqué –Milo, que galante. Dijo mientras tomaba la rosa –es muy bonita, pregúntale a Danilo en cuanto las vende. El sonrió.

-una podada de jardín. Se dio cuenta en ese momento, que el verso que había sacado de quien sabe donde, se le fue por la borda, como diría Sebastián, el cangrejo de la sirenita, mamá le sonrió –aún así, el verso te quedó muy bonito. El asintió y sonrió.

-gracias señora Odi ¿le puedo dar un beso? Ella asintió y le puso la mejilla, el se trepó como un inquieto mono al regazo de ella y le dio el beso.

-mami, yo también quiero darte un beso. Dijimos el tonto Muss y yo, su galán, Antoin, mamá sonrió.

-vengan mis amores. Y luego, tuvo que ser besada por el resto de los niños, mientras un grupo jugaba nintendo, otro jugaba serpientes y escaleras, esos eran: Saga, Kanon, Mu y Shaka, Máscara y Afrodita jugaban a armar rompecabezas en el menor tiempo posible, Shura y Aioros tenían el nintendo ocupadísimo, Alde, Aioria, mi tonto y aburrido gemelo y yo, teníamos los muñecos de los rangers y jugábamos alegremente, pasamos la tarde así, mamá nos dijo a las 7 que fuéramos a arreglar todo para ir a cenar con el abuelito, cuando los demás, entraron en nuestro cuarto para dejarlo todo, miraron nuestros carros de bomberos.

- ¿Cómo funcionan? Preguntó Alde –con control remoto. Respondimos Muss y yo a coro –vamos a llevarlos al comedor. Dijo Shura feliz –tengo una gran idea. Dijo, todos comenzamos a saltar y llevamos felices los carros al comedor.

El abuelito y los tíos junto a mamá, papá y las tías charlaban de todo un poco, se veían felices, en esas conversaciones de adultos, que eran tan aburridas, Shura de repente dejó un carrito junto a Kanon, que dejó el otro, los 2, en un movimiento sincronizado, los accionaron y los carritos se dirigieron sigilosamente a la cocina, tenían una pantallita en el control para ver lo que hacían, los hicieron dirigirse a las cocinas, donde las domésticas y las cocineras discutían a gritos, por un lío de adultos imposible de entender para ninguno de nosotros, Shura y Kanon hicieron de repente, sonar la sirena y la alerta de ¡incendio!¡incendio!¡abran paso!¡abran paso! Se escucharon el grito de las mujeres, el ruido de ollas y cacerolas cayendo desordenadamente y una manada de gordas, salió casi dejándome sin camión, pues, el de Camus, lo tenía Kanon que fue mas listo.

¿Qué demonios? Preguntó el tío Alan levantándose de la silla, nosotros, todos comenzamos a reír cuando llegaron las domésticas de la cocina.

- ¡hay fuego en algún lado! Gritó una - ¡alguien ha llamado a los bomberos! Gritó otra - ¡corran! ¡corran! ¡corran! gritaron todas.

-alto. Dijo el abuelito con voz amable –Euridice, explícate. Dijo –estábamos su ilustrísima, teniendo una necesaria conversación, pues Penelope me ha quitado a mi marido. Dijo la señora Euridice, los adultos insisten en llamarla señora, pero nosotros preferimos decirle vaca vieja, nos trata muy mal cuando vamos a la cocina, no nos deja tomar de las frutas que hay allí y Máscara sospecha, que la señora roba.

En realidad, no es su marido señoría. Dijo Peni, ella si, es muy amable, es muy dulce y cuando le pedimos comida siempre nos da, dice que como acá todo es abundancia y vivimos con opulencia (no se que es opulencia) pues, que negar algo es inconcebible, nos hace dulces muy ricos y una ensalada de fruta deliciosa, incluso a Muss y a mi, nos da pedazos de queso, eso nos gusta mucho, nos mima, nos abraza y se que Saga con ella ha aprendido a cocinar igual que Kanon y Aioros.

Es el mío y esta señora ha fornicado con el. Euridice se espantó - ¡esos son mentiras! Exclamó disgustada –señoras, hay niños presentes. Dijo el abuelito.

¿Qué es gustipar? Le pregunté a Mus –es una palabra que no conozco Toin. Dijo el intrigado –yo si se, es cuando las perras hacen cosas raras con los perros. Dijo Alde –los he visto en Río. Explicó feliz.

-como cuando los niños llegan al mundo. Dijo Shaka –si nos trae la cigüeña. Dijo Mu –tu te lo crees. Dijo Afrodita divertido.

Papá mete algo llamado pe… en la va…de mamá y hacen los bebés. Todos pusimos caras de asco ante su explicación - ¿no nos trae la cigüeña? Preguntó Mu entristecido.

No pequeño Mu, mamá y papá forman a los bebés. Dijo Máscara –y tu te creíste ese cuento de Dumbo. Dijo Afrodita, Mu comenzó a llorar.

Eso no se dice así. Dijo Saga, Afrodita alzó y dejó caer los hombros con indiferencia –algún día, lo iba a saber Saga, no todos seguimos dejando galletas y leche al viejo gordo de navidad. Saga se ruborizó.

Oye tu, niña con pito. Dijo Kanon –nadie se mete con mi gemelo. Anunció y le dio un puñetazo a Afrodita, Shura alzó las manos - ¡duro con ese idiota Kanon! Exclamó feliz.

Nadie se mete con mi amigo. Dijo Máscara –no, eso si que no lunático, no le vas a poner un dedo encima a mi gemelo. Dijo Saga quien se apresuró a darle una patada a Máscara.

¡ayúdame a separarlos Shura! Exclamó Aioros - ¿estás de guaza? Preguntó Shura –esto es muy divertido. Pero Aioros insistía, miré a Muss que me miró, las jarras de agua comenzaron a temblar levemente, alcé los brazos y una pared de agua se hizo, Muss alzó sus palmas, un pequeño rayo azul estaba en ellas, cuando mi agua rodeó a Saga y Kanon, separándolos de Máscara y Afrodita, Muss lanzó su rayo y las paredes de agua quedaron congeladas.

Muchas gracias. Dijo Aioros –ostia tío, que aburrido eres. Dijo Shura, Aioros no se aguantó mas y le dio un puñetazo bien sonoro a Shura –por andar provocando. Dijo mientras el otro se apresuraba a lanzarse hacia el, pero Aioros lo esquivó.

¡eso no se vale! ¡tío! ¡no seas jilipollas! Gritó Shura exasperado - ¡tu no seas idiota! Contrarrestó Aioros, cuando el tío Simón y el tío Lucas los detuvieron, en ese momento, reparé en la pelea de los adultos, Peni tenía una mejilla arañada y el tío Sombra se llevaba a Euridice de regreso a la cocina de muy mala manera.

¡Peni! Exclamé –mi niño, mi dulce Antoin. Dijo ella abrazándome - ¿Qué pasó? Le pregunté, ella me sonrió con cariño manifiesto.

-digamos, que nosotras imitamos lo que hicieron ustedes, con diferencia que ahora el patriarca sabe que esa mujer odiosa no es solo una robamaridos sinó que le ha estado robando la comida desde hace 5 meses, la acaban de despedir. Asentí - ¿estarás bien? Pregunté.

-seguro que si amor. Dijo –tu papá me curará. Sonreí mientras papá se acercaba a Peni, miré al abuelito en frente de lo que habíamos hecho Muss y yo, se mostraba francamente impresionado.

-Camus y Antoin. Llamó, mi tonto gemelo y yo, nos acercamos con temor - ¿esto lo han hecho ustedes? Preguntó, asentimos a la vez.

Los felicito, para ser un poder tan bajo ha quedado bien, se nota que son santos natos, sus poderes afloran en conflictos, tenemos que controlar eso para que puedan hacerlos explotar a su voluntad. Ambos sonreímos –bien hecho. Aprobó.

En cuanto a ustedes, Saga, Kanon, Afrodita y Máscara, quiero saber exactamente ¿Por qué peleaban? Terminó preguntando el abuelito.

Porque Afrodita le dijo a los pequeños de donde venían los bebés. Respondió Kanon –e hizo llorar al pequeño Mu. El abuelito asintió.

¿Por qué lo has hecho Afrodita? Preguntó –algún día lo tenían que saber. Dijo Afrodita con indiferencia.

-luego se burló de mi tradición de esperar a Santa con galletas y leche, abuelo, ya se desde los 9…lo que tu sabes, pero, es mi manera de agradecer a Santa, la alegría que le ha dado a mi padre al tenernos a Kanon y a mi, la alegría que siento por tener un hermano tan especial como el. Saga le sonrió a Kanon quien le sonrió a su vez.

Por eso, aún lo sigo poniendo. El abuelito asintió –por esta noche, la dejaré pasar, pero quiero que quede claro algo muy importante. Todos prestamos atención –ninguna creencia va por encima de otra, todas son importantes porque envuelven la fe de los hombres y si, todas hacen eso sin dañarse, todas son válidas, las cosas a los pequeños se les explican con ternura pero con firmeza, la rudeza es solamente para no sucumbir al pánico, no sirve para mas nada, quiero que todos tengan eso en claro, en especial ustedes 2 Afrodita y Máscara, el decir verdades de forma agresiva e hiriente y el creerse los mas divertidos por ser bromistas agresivos, no es necesariamente lo correcto. Afrodita y Máscara bajaron la cabeza.

Si ilustrísima. El abuelito se acercó a Mu, escuché lo que le susurró:

Nieto querido, después de la cena, ven a mis habitaciones, yo te explicaré lo que debes saber. Mu asintió –si abuelo. Dijo.

- ¿Mu es nieto de verdad del abuelito? Le pregunté a Aioros quien asintió amigablemente –sip, el abuelito en realidad es abuelito de la sangre de Mu, es su: tataratataratataratataratataratataratatara…tatarat ataratataratatara abuelo. Suspiré.

Esos son muchos tátaras. Dije, el rió y me revolvió la cabeza, me cargó.

¿Cuántos años crees que tiene el abuelito Shion? Me preguntó, medité –mmm, mmm, mmm, no lo se, pero es viiieeejoooo. Aioros rió.

-ese vieeeejoooo, es su edad. Asentí mientras me dejaba en el suelo –y ahora con ustedes chicos, los carros de juguete no se usan para asustar al personal doméstico ¿queda claro? Preguntó el abuelito.

-si abuelito. Dijimos todos, el sonrió.

-bien chicos, a seguir cenando. Todos asentimos y regresamos a cenar.

Al día siguiente, Muss y yo…zzz…zzz…zzz…?...?...uuuuuuf ¡al fin! Antoin, dormidito, te vez mas bonito, hola mis queridas señoritas, he regresado de mi baño por el océano, si, soy Camus, si preguntan ¿Por qué tu tonto gemelo ronca como un carburador Camus? Les confieso que eso lo hace desde los 7 años, así que he aprendido a dormir con cualquier clase de ruido, lo que incluye a Milo y a mi tonto hermano, pero en realidad, no es eso lo que nos aqueja, si preguntan ¿Por qué se ha dormido de repente Camus? La respuesta es que: le lancé una rosa azul, de esas de Afrodita, que te hace dormir eternamente a menos que alguien desencruste la rosa de tu pecho, en fin, sigamos.

Toin y yo, estábamos jugando metras en las escaleras de la casa, estábamos muy entretenidos, cuando llegaron Saga y Kanon.

¡hola chicos! Saludó Kanon con mucha alegría, alzamos las cabezas –hola Kanon. Respondimos a coro –hola Saga. Dijimos de igual forma por segunda vez.

-vamos a ir al supermercado a hacer unas compras ¿quieren venir? Preguntó Saga - ¡claro! Exclamamos a coro felices, recogimos las metras y los seguimos alegremente, en la entrada del santuario, estábamos 14 niños tiernos y una bestia (Antoin) nos dirigimos felices corriendo y jugando hacia el mercado de Rodorio, mientras Saga y Kanon hacían mercado para la casa de sus padres, pues aunque hay sitios comunes para comer y demás, la casa está equipada con una cocina gourmette para cuando los santos desean aislamiento o intimidad, es por eso, que cada familia tiene sus compras propias, en fin, mientras los gemelos estaban en sus compras, nosotros paseábamos por todo el mercado, Alde era feliz.

- ¿me puede regalar un pedazo de queso? Le preguntó a la dependiente que feliz le dio una lonja, luego llegó Milo con la misma treta.

- ¿me puede regalar un pedazo de queso? Ella se lo dio igual, luego llegaron Shaka y Mu, pero cuando fuimos Toin y yo, ella no se mostró ya tan amable.

Tengan y ya, no me pidan mas. Dijo, nosotros asentimos, agradecimos y nos alejamos.

Estoy aburrido. Dijo Aioria –yo igual. Dijeron los demás a excepción de Shaka yMu.

¿Quién quiere hacer una carrera? Preguntó Aldebarán - ¡yoooooooooooo! Dijimos todos excepto Shaka y Mu.

Eso no es buena idea. Dijo Mu –estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Shaka, ambos se alejaron a donde Aioros escogía galletas para el viaje para darnos a todos.

Chicos, conseguí galle… pero se interrumpió al no vernos a: Alde, Aioria, Mil, Toin y yo, los cuales, habíamos tomado un carrito cada uno y corríamos felices de la vida por los pasillos del supermercado, Alde por el de los licores, Mil por el de las mayonesas, las salsas de tomates y cosas así, Aioria por el de los vasos y otras cosas de vidrio, Toin por el del arroz, el pan y las compotas y yo, por el de las galletas y los cereales.

Por Athena ¡cuidado Camus con las pirámides de cereal! Gritó Aioros, pero ya era tarde, había chocado con ellas, y miré como olas de cartón con zucaritas, frooty loops, nesquik, corn pops y el cereal de los picapiedra caían sobre mi, grité, pero no sentí ningún impacto, solo pude ver un destello dorado que reacomodó las cajas.

-muchas gracias Aioros. Le susurré –quédate aquí, dame eso. Dijo dejando el carro en su puesto de otro destello dorado, obedecí porque el gesto frío me asustó mucho.

¡cuidado niño! Gritó una señora –que Hades parta al que les dio chocolate extra a los enanos. Rugió Aioros quien corrió a evitar desastres de vidrios rotos y otros muchos, cuando Saga y Kanon terminaron sus compras, Aioros era muy feliz al igual que Shaka y Mu, Máscara y Afrodita, esta vez, habían sido los ejemplares del grupo.

Tras haber dejado las compras en la casa de Saga usando un portal hacia la cocina de su mamá, nos fuimos al parque que quedaba cerca de la estación de bomberos a jugar.

-chicos ¿quieren hacer algo interesante? Preguntó Kanon, todos dejamos de columpiarnos y de usar la rueda - ¿Cómo que? Pregunté interesado –el jefe de la estación de bomberos es amigo nuestro. Dijo Kanon abarcando con su gesto a su hermano y a si mismo –y bueno, ya que hicimos el curso de bomberos, podemos pasar para las instalaciones y me preguntaba ¿alguien quiere hacer una carrera? Todos asentimos.

- ¿de acá a la estación? Preguntó Mu, Kanon negó –tomamos prestados un par de camiones y corremos por el pueblo. Shaka palideció.

-eso es peligroso. Dijo –pero divertido. Dijo Kanon - ¿Quién se apunta? Preguntó.

-yoooo. Dijimos todos menos Mu, Shaka, Saga y Aioros.

-suficiente tuvimos con el lío de las medusas. Dijeron los 4 –no sean aburridos. Dijimos los demás, ellos suspiraron y nos dirigimos a la estación, tras saludar al jefe de la misma y bajar por el tubo y el tobogán, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

-recórcholis, que grandote. Dijo Mil –es verdad, es inmenso. Dije - ¿Cómo los vamos a conducir? Preguntó Toin.

-Camus y tu conducirán uno, y Saga y yo, el otro. Dijo Kanon, Saga lo miró.

- ¿estás loco? Le preguntó –podríamos matarnos. Susurró –tonterías hermano, nada de eso va a pasar. Dijo Kanon feliz.

-apostaremos, el ganador, se lleva los dulces que nos den en la semana. Todos asentimos - ¿los de todos? Preguntamos - ¿los de todos? Respondieron, en el primer camión se montaron, Saga, Kanon, Shura, Máscara y Afrodita, en el segundo los demás, Kanon accionó el interruptor para abrir las puertas, calentamos motores y salimos a toda velocidad, los gemelos pilotando los carros de bomberos, que peligro, 4 gemelos y 2 carros de bomberos.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡otro capi de la historia! ¡Hurra! un poco suave, pero en fin, esta es una historia tierna con toques de acción.

Gracias a mi lectora que regresó ¡gracias Archangel por llegar! ¡Y por tu review! A Princessvirgo y a la homenajeada ¡chicas! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

Unos capis mas y decimos bye bye al santuario por un tiempo, vamos a ver un poco la vida de los gemelos de Acuario detrás de los muros del santuario de Athena y próximamente ¡bajaremos al de Poseidón!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy alegría con Camus y Antoin.

El abuelito y yo.

Había ganado junto a Toin el derecho de conducir, Aioros se sentaba miedosamente en la otra silla.

-yo pulso los pedales. Dijo Toin antes de arrancar, asentí –yo uso el volante. Alde agregó:

- ¡yo guío! Todos asentimos y comenzamos la carrera - ¡por Athena! ¡Antoin! ¡No pises tanto el acelerador! Gritó Aioros estremecido de pánico - ¡yuuuuupiiiiiii! Gritaba Toin acelerando mas, Alde reía.

- ¡Camus! ¡Ve a la izquierda! Dijo - ¡izquierda o derecha! Pregunté al ver que Alde señalaba hacia el otro lado diciendo izquierda.

- ¡por Hallacos y Minos! ¡Esa es la derecha! Gritó Aioros –seguro. Dije - ¡Camus! ¡Cuidado con el poste maldita sea! Rugió Aioros una vez mas al borde del colapso.

- ¡esto es muuuuuyyyy diiiveeertiiidooo! Gritó Mil feliz - ¡no! ¡No hagas eso! ¡No enciendas las sirenas! Gritó Aioros pero ya era tarde, Mil había encendido las sirenas.

- ¡hola! ¡Hola! gritó Alde por el micrófono del megáfono - ¡todo Rodorio se quema y acá vamos! ¡Los bombers rangers! Todos gritamos divertidos, Shaka y Mu, se acurrucaron en la parte trasera del camión, la voz de Máscara se oyó por el otro megáfono junto a Afrodita.

- ¡todos se queman! ¡Se queman! ¡Por las furias que nos atacan! ¡Por laaaas fuuuuriiiiiaaaas! Gritaba Máscara desde el otro camión de bomberos, Kanon iba a chocar y se oyó la voz de Saga.

- ¡por Hades Kanon! ¡Cuida tu forma de conducir! ¡Que te ahogues en el río estígia! ¡Maldito desgraciado! La risa de Kanon se oyó.

- ¡cállate Saga! ¡Gritas mas que nuestra madre! Alde seguía gritando por el megáfono hasta que Aioria le quitó el micrófono.

- ¡hola! ¡Hola! ¡Soy Aioria de Leo! ¡Y quiero decirles! Meditó y una sonrisa acudió a el ¡que serán incinerados en el coliceo! Toda la población se alarmó mas.

- ¡Camus! ¡A tu izquierda! Gritó Aioros, esquivé el hidrante con maestría - ¡Antoin! ¡Pon el freno! ¡Nos bajamos de acá! Gritó.

- ¡niiiii deeee chiiiisteeee! Gritamos, Toin, Alde, Aioria y yo, la verdad nos la estábamos pasando muy bien.

- ¡esto es mas divertido que el nintendo! Exclamó Mil quitándole el micrófono a Aioria.

-hola, hola, hola ¡todos se quemarán por gustipar con otras señoras que no son sus esposas! ¡Como lo hacen los guardias del santuario! Alde accionó el clacson y seguimos corriendo muy felices.

El tío Ricardo estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa junto a su esposa, veían una película en la tele, cuando la emisión fue interrumpida por el noticiero.

-en exclusiva ¡2 camiones de bomberos han anunciado la inminente invasión de gorgonas y furias! ¡Toda Grecia se está preparando para ir a los refugios! ¡Se convoca a los santos del santuario de la gran y magnánime diosa Athena! ¡para que acudan a socorrer al pueblo y al país! El tío Ricardo se incorporó, miró a su esposa que estaba mortalmente pálida.

-quédate aquí amor, estaré bien. Dijo, cuando papá llegó.

- Ric! ¿Has visto las noticias? Preguntó –si Mich, me temo que no son buenas. Dijo.

-no es posible, las alarmas cósmicas de su ilustrísima no se han activado. Dijo papá –el anuncio es falso. Dijo una voz calmada detrás de ellos, ambos se dieron la vuelta para encontrar al tío Sombra apoyado en la pared junto al tío Alan que acababa de bajar.

-las voces que proclaman los anuncios de gorgonas y furias, no son de adultos. Dijo y ante el asombro de todo mundo, el tío Sombra hizo un espejo de luz dorada donde se vió nuestra carrera y se escucharon nuestros disparatados anuncios.

- ¡por la piedra que debe arrastrar Tantalo! ¡Esos niños se han vuelto locos! exclamó el tío Alan –debemos ir, inmediatamente. Dijo el tío Ricardo, papá asintió y todos se dispusieron a ir.

¡hola! ¡hola! ¡nos escuchan mocosos! Preguntó Máscara de la Muerte - ¡si! ¡los bombers rangers escuchamos! Respondió Alde - ¡tenemos un reto para ustedes! Exclamó Afrodita.

- ¡dame eso! ¡pez afeminado! Exclamó Máscara - ¡ni lo sueñes! ¡cangrejo reprimido! Espetó Afrodita, Aioros le quitó el micrófono a Alde.

- ¡detengamos esto Saga! Exclamó –lo siento. Dijo Afrodita con una risa – ¡Saga está maniatado por mis enredaderas! ¡y tu Camus! ¡deberías congelar a Aioros! Medité mientras conducía.

-no es necesario. Dijo Alde feliz –Aioros no hará nada. Se escuchó otro forcejeo y el camión de Kanon zigzagueó un poco –chicos ¿quieren jugar a los carritos chocones? Preguntó Mascara.

- ¡siiiiii! Exclamamos todos felices –bueno, hay que chocar tantos carros como se pueda y eso incluye el camión contrario. Todos reímos.

- ¡de acuerdo! Exclamó el pequeño Aioria feliz - ¡están locos! ¡nos podemos matar! Exclamó Aioros.

-no actúes como niña cobarde. Lo regañó Shura, y comenzamos así, el juego de los carritos chocones, chocamos contra paredes, el propio camión de Kanon, unos cuantos carros mas y finalmente, un camión sisterna de gasolina se nos puso en frente.

- ¡por Athena! ¡deténganse! exclamó Aioros tratándome de quitar el volante.

- ¡suéltalo! ¡es mío! Exclamé aferrándolo - ¡Camus! ¡nos vamos a matar! Exclamó Aioros, pero de repente, el camión se detuvo y cuando Aioros miró quien había sido nuestro salvador, palideció hasta su cabello.

-diosa, oh diosa. Susurró asustado, abrieron la puerta.

Todos abajo, ahora. Dijo el tío Alan, bajamos en silencio, quien estaba en frente de nuestro camión era el tío Simón, que lo había detenido como si fuera un camión de juguete.

¡oooooh! Exclamamos todos los pequeños –explícate Daniel. Ordenó el tío Alan, todos nos miramos confundidos, hasta que Aioros se adelantó.

Padre, no fue mi culpa. Dijo temblando ante la ira de los ojos del tío –fue culpa de Kanon. Miré hacia el otro lado, donde el tío Policarpo, estaba en frente del camión de Kanon y todos, de rodillas, lo miraban a el y al tío Ágora junto al tío Valentín.

-estoy decepcionado, debiste detenerlos. Dijo –solo me embarqué para cuidar a los pequeños de que no se hicieran daño. Dijo Aioros temblando mas y mas –no podía dejar solos a Shaka y Mu, quienes se embarcaron para no quedarse en un lugar desconocido. El tío Alan asintió.

Aún así, no te quiero ver en ninguna travesura nunca mas. Dijo –nunca mas padre. Dijo Aioros bajando la cabeza, Aioria se acercó a nosotros pero su papá lo tomó del brazo.

Estás castigado, andando. Dijo mientras se lo llevaba, vi al papá de Mu, al señor Mu en frente de su hijo, que lo miraba con miedo y vergüenza.

Yo no hice nada papi. Dijo, pero el señor Mu, no le dio respuesta, a Mu se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Toin se adelantó.

No fue su culpa tío Mu, el no quería subir, pero tampoco quería quedarse en el lugar ese, desconocido, no lo castigue, Mu y Shaka no hicieron nada, se sentaron en la parte de atrás del camión y de allí no se movieron. El tío Mu, se agachó en frente de Toin.

¿Por qué intercedes por el Antoin? Le preguntó a Toin –porque…porque…es justo que lo defienda, el no ha hecho nada y no se merece el castigo, se portó bien, ha sido un buen niño. El tío Mu miró en los ojos de Toin de una forma muy extraña, sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

Gracias por tu sinceridad, Toin. Dijo mientras cargaba a Mu, quien apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su papá llorando de alivio, cuando Toin miró la silueta de nuestro papá, ambos supimos que no tendríamos la misma suerte de Shaka y Mu.

Michel y Derek. Dijo papá –está de mas decir, que estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, primero la Gorgona y ahora esto ¡pudieron haber causado un accidente grave al país! ¡incluso pudieron haber muerto! Toin y yo comenzamos a llorar.

Lo siento mucho, papá. Dijimos a coro –las disculpas están de mas, andando. Dijo papá con frialdad y regresamos caminando al santuario sin decir ni pío.

Los siguientes 5 días fueron horribles, sin postre, sin juguetes, con ley del hielo por parte de papá y de acostarnos temprano, sin jugar con los demás, fue horrible, eso me curó sanamente de intentar cualquier travesura que pusiera en riesgo mi salud, un día, un guardia llegó a la casa.

-su ilustrísima ha mandado buscar por el aprendiz Camus de Acuario. Sonreí al imaginar la palabra santo en vez de aprendiz –yo soy al que buscas. Respondí en griego, el guardia asintió y lo seguí en silencio hacia la sala del patriarca, llegué a donde el abuelito me esperaba.

-Camus, buenas tardes. Saludó –buenas tardes abuelito. Dije mientras lo detallaba –tu padre me dio informe de tu castigo. Dijo con dulzura.

-se que me porté muy mal abuelito. Dije arrepentido, el asintió –me he dado cuenta que tu curiosidad es algo que puede arrastrarte a travesuras arriesgadas con Kanon, he decidido resolver este inconveniente. Alcé la cabeza, el abuelito me sonreía, le sonreí.

-acompáñame hijo. Me dijo, lo seguí alegremente corriendo detrás de el, llegamos a una sala muy grande, de colores azules y dorados con paneles de madera negros, miré a mi alrededor y vi constelaciones, planetas y otras cosas, pinturas, pinturas y mas pinturas de 12 hombres con las mismas armaduras de los tíos y de papá, el abuelito sonrió.

-esta es la sala de entretenimiento del patriarca y los santos dorados. Dijo - ¿Por qué me trae aquí abuelo? Pregunté con inusitado respeto –porque yo mismo, pienso encargarme de canalizar tu curiosidad. Dijo mientras sacaba unos tacos.

- ¿te parece si jugamos un rato? Me preguntó, le sonreí –claro abuelito. Dije, ese día, me enseñó las primeras letras griegas de mi vida, y pudimos leer juntos, yo reconociendo las letras y una que otra palabras, luego, me enseñó ajedrez, que me pareció interesante, duramos hasta la cena jugando ajedrez, al día siguiente, en cuanto me desperté corrí a la sala del abuelito y este proceso se repitió y se repitió, 15 días después, ya era capaz de leer cuentitos en griego y de jugar el ajedrez con el abuelito y el tío Mu, el abuelito demostró pericia jugando a Mario bros y yo reía, porque entre eso y las horas de juegos con mis amigos, los días eran muy divertidos.

-jake. Le dije al abuelito un día, miré que sonreía –me has acorralado Camus. Me dijo –si abuelito, me debes ya…mmm…21 chocolates. Dije feliz mientras ganaba mi partido de ajedrez 21.

-tienes capacidad para el ajedrez. Dijo feliz –ya lo sabía. Dije feliz igual que el –eres muy buen estratega. Dijo el abuelito, reí.

- ¡gracias abuelito! Exclamé feliz, el rió, miré que se quitaba la túnica del patriarca, debajo, llevaba ropas como las que usa papá en Francia.

-voy a llevarlos a todos al parque de diversiones, andando Camus, vamos por tus compañeros. Reí y asentí, le tomé la mano al abuelito y corrimos juntos pasando por todas las casas, nos íbamos todos al parque, Toin, los demás, el abuelito y yo.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola mis queridas seguidoras ¡acá otro capi de la historia! Espero lo disfruten.

Me disculpo, pero he tenido una semana un poco congestionada, lamento la tardanza, pero ¡acá está! Y extra largo jejejejeje

Gracias a todo mundo: a Archangeloffire777, a Lílux de Géminis y a Princessvirgo ¡las principales 3 seguidoras de este fic! Y claro ¡a todos los anónimos! ¡Gracias!

Espero les complazca mucho este capi ¡lo disfruté de veritas!

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un inestimable REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy este regalo.

Abuelito ¿me cuentas un cuento?

Todos llegamos al parque de diversiones con el abuelito, el nos miró muy serio.

-no quiero travesuras extremas. Dijo a todo mundo, los pequeños nos miramos.

-los mas pequeños se quedan conmigo, los demás, vayan con cuidado y hay, del que yo llegue a ver haciendo algo malo. Dijo, todo mundo asintió, Saga junto a Kanon y a Aioros se fueron hacia un lado del parque mientras Máscara y Afrodita junto a Shura se iban por otro lado –vamos niños, al parque a jugar. Dijo el abuelito, nos montamos en los carritos chocones.

- ¡wiiiiii! Gritaba Alde chocando a todo mundo, u y Shaka reían, aunque me divertía, no era lo suficiente.

-Toin, estoy aburrido ¿quieres correr detrás del gusanito? Le pregunté, Toin asintió y nos escabullimos de los carritos chocones, miramos al abuelito, hablaba con una anciana, que tenía una niña de ojos completamente azules tomada de la mano, ellos conversaban de cosas aburridas de adultos, Toin y yo, escalamos las partes por donde la montaña del gusanito se desplazaba, nos quedamos guindando del tubo cercano al riel, Toin rió.

-haí viene Camus. Dijo señalando, asentí, el gusanito pasó y nosotros subimos corriendo detrás del gusanito felices y contentos.

- ¡esto si es divertido! Exclamé - ¡de primera! Dijo Toin feliz corriendo detrás de mi, los niños que estaban en el gusanito, comenzaron a gritar al vernos correr tras ellos como si nada, miré al abuelito alzar la cabeza y ponerse las manos en la boca anonadado.

Saga sonrió –mira a los enanos Kanon. Dijo –y ellos creen que se están luciendo. Dijo Kanon - ¿quieres mostrarles realmente lo que es correr detrás de una montaña rusa? Preguntó Saga señalando a la montaña conocida como kumba, Kanon asintió.

-desde luego. Dijo divertido, Ambos salieron corriendo hacia allá y escalaron con gran facilidad.

- ¡andando! Dijeron a coro felices corriendo hacia la parte trasera del carrito, parecían, ellos parecían como una honda de sonido al moverse y eso era, increíblemente divertido de hacer, cuando terminó el gusanito, los miré.

-mira Toin, Kanon y Saga corren en kumba. Dije –debe ser mas divertido que correr en el gusanito. Dijo Toin, medité.

-no lo se, aún no nos hemos entrenado. Dije –es cierto, mejor inventamos otra cosa. Dijo Toin, adultos se apresuraban a subir por nosotros.

-bajemos, será mas divertido correr por el riel de kumba con los chicos. Dije, Toin asintió y bajamos hacia kumba.

-por Athena. Decía el abuelito –por Athena, mocosos sin sentido común, de verdad quieren provocarme un infarto. Decía el abuelito yendo hacia Toin y yo, nosotros comenzamos a escalar la kumba en persecución de Saga y Kanon cuando el grito de Afrodita nos alertó, en el cable de una atracción donde te amarran con arneces y demás.

- ¡chicos! Gritó, lo saludamos, el nos devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa - ¡quieren ver algo interesante! preguntó a gritos, asentimos.

- ¡siiii! Exclamamos a coro - ¡bien! ¡Voy a caminar por esta cuerda! ¡Usando las manos! Asentimos riendo, el carrito pasó y lo sentimos vibrar en los huesos, pero no nos dio miedo, le hicimos señas a Afrodita quien, ante los ojos del atónito encargado comenzó a caminar de manos en la cuerda de esa atracción que creo que se llama bonggie, ambos reíamos y cuando quisimos aplaudir, recordamos que estábamos agarrándonos en la kumba, unas manos desde arriba me agarraron, al subir la cabeza, vi el rostro e Saga sonriéndome.

-hola Camus ¿vienes a correr conmigo? Preguntó, asentí, dejé que me alzara, el rió –excelente, vamos a ello, ya Kanon tiene a Toin. Miré a mi hermano con Kanon sentado en el riel riendo por las payasadas de Afrodita que realmente se lucía haciendo lo suyo, una multitud de personas lo señalaban boquiabiertas mientras el se movía parado de manos y hacía piruetas, hizo un salto ejemplar y quedó de pie, se colocó en puntas y comenzó a hacer movimientos estilizados de ballet, nosotros aplaudíamos.

-abajo chicos. Dijo Kanon, todos bajamos, cuando los operadores creyeron que ya habíamos descendido, encendieron el siguiente carrito y casi se mueren de un infarto cuando 4 mocosos, se pusieron a correr tras el carrito felices de la vida.

Shura y Máscara, reían al ver al abuelito tratar de alcanzarnos, Aioros quería que se lo tragara la tierra junto a Mu y Shaka, quienes se habían tapado los ojos para no mirar, lo que ellos consideraban una muerte segura, Aioros pensaba que la cosa no iba a ir para peor, pero se equivocó, sobretodo cuando miró a Aioria y a Alde, comenzar a desenroscar los caballitos del carrusel como si de un juguete de niños se tratara, el reía y quería demostrar que era mas ágil, capaz, rápido en suma, mejor que todos, Máscara estaba feliz de ver las proezas de Afrodita en el juego del bonggie.

-por eso, es interesante que el sea bailarín. Dijo mientras sonreía –pero, yo haré algo mas interesante. Máscara se coló a la casa del terror, e hizo ilusiones tan grotescas, que en menos de 20 minutos, vació la sala, luego, las dejó salir, vimos zombis, demonios y esqueletos que hicieron las delicias espantando a las personas que operaban los juegos, en ese momento, todo se descontroló, Shura vio a una niña que asustada, abrió su caja de la rueda de la fortuna, y quedar colgando con el vacío a sus pies, se decidió y corrió a auxiliarla, la niña lloraba y gritaba mientras sus manos sudadas, hacían que se resbalara, su madre trataba de alcanzarla, pero era imposible, cuando la pequeña estuvo a punto de caer, el la atrapó.

-ya tía, te tengo. Le dijo, la niña llorando se aferró a él, Shura bajó con la pequeña en brazos y tras dejarla en el suelo, procedió a ayudar al resto de los pasajeros a bajar, cuando nos cansamos, Saga, Kanon, Toin y yo, nos quedamos viendo los espectáculos del parque de diversiones arruinado, poco a poco el abuelito nos fue reuniendo a todos y muy serio tras tenernos en un mismo sitio, nos dijo que iríamos al santuario.

Como les dolieron las planas a los que si sabían leer y escribir, a los que no sabíamos hacer eso, nos pusieron a trabajar en la cocina como negros, esa es una expresión de Máscara y no la entiendo aún, papá dijo que pronto nos iríamos a Francia, así que: decidimos hacer una acampada en el coliseo, lo hicimos, Saga, Kanon y Aioros, cocinaron malbabiscos y todo, fue muy divertido, hicimos una fogata y nos acomodamos en bolsas de dormir, estábamos hablando todos, cuando el abuelito llegó.

-no nos hemos metido en problemas. Dijo Kanon el asintió sonriendo –sorprendentemente esta vez no, vine a pasar la noche de campamento con ustedes. Todos nos alegramos, cuando debía, el abuelito era como otro niño grande, por eso, era muy divertido.

-bien, díganme ¿Qué quieren hacer? Preguntó el, nos salimos de nuestras bolsas de dormir y nos dedicamos a aprender las viejas canciones de campamento del abuelito, el nos contó anécdotas sobre las estrellas y luego, jugamos a dibujar formas, todos era muy divertido hasta que pregunté:

-abuelito ¿me cuentas un cuento? Todos me apoyaron - ¡siiiii! ¡Un cuento! ¡Un cuento! El abuelito nos miró.

-bien ¿Qué cuento quieren? Preguntó - ¡Peter Pan! Exclamó Toin - ¡Blanca Nieves! Exclamaron Afrodita, Shaka y Mu –guaj, eso es de niñas. Dijo Máscara –mejor Robin Hood. Dijo feliz, Saga negó.

-Simbad el marino. Dijo –si, porque no será Saga el marino. Apuntó Kanon, Saga le frunció el ceño.

-tampoco será Kanon el marino. Dijo mientras bufaba -que sea Rumpelstinskin. Dijo Alde –ese me gusta mucho. Shura negó.

-que sea el pastorcillo y el lobo. Dijo feliz –Milodín. Dijo Mil.

- ¿Milodín? Preguntamos todos, el abuelito sonrió –ya saben, Aladdín, pero en vez de el ¡seré yo! ¡Milodín! exclamó Milo feliz –mmm, interesante. Dijo el abuelito.

-Hansel y Gretel. Dijo Aioros –ya, tengo una mejor idea, serán los 3 cerditos. Dijo –noooooo ¡los 3 cerditos no! Exclamamos todos entre pucheros.

-si, los 3 cerditos si. Dijo el abuelito y comenzó a contar.

Los 3 cerditos…niñitos…por Shion de Aries.

Había una vez, en un santuario lejano junto al campo, 3 niñitos, estos 3 niñitos eran…Alde se levantó:

-¡Alde!¡Shaka y Mu! Exclamó, el abuelito negó.

-no Aldebarán, estos niños se llamaban…se llamaban…vaya, que dilema. Dijo meditabundo - ¡Milo! ¡Muss! ¡y Toin! Exclamó Milo, el abuelito sonrió.

-si, buena idea. Prosiguió…los niños se llamaban, Milo, Antoin y Camus, ellos viviían con su abuelito Shion, quien viendo que ellos querían ser independientes, los dejó ir al campo, con las bendiciones de Athena para lograr este fin, fue con este propósito que Milo, Antoin y Camus, fueron al campo y construyeron casitas…Shura interrumpió.

- ¿casitas? ¿Por que no construyen 3 palacios? Preguntó –eran muy pobres. Dijo el abuelito…en fin, los niños construyeron casitas, Milo, que era muy flojo, hizo su casa de paja…Milo interrumpió otra vez:

- ¿Por qué yo de paja abuelito? Preguntó con cara perruna –porque tu, no ordenas tu habitación, eso me ha dicho tu madre Milo. El bajó la cabeza…en fin, Milo construyó su casa de paja, Antoin de madera…Toin interrumpió:

- ¿Por qué yo de madera? El abuelito suspiró –porque te falta dedicación Toin. Dijo…y Camus, la construyó de bloques de cemento con las ventanitas de madera…Mu alzó la mano.

- ¿si nieto? Preguntó el abuelo –abuelo, si ellos eran pobres ¿Cómo Camus construyó la casa de cemento si no tenía para comprarlos ni había mercado? El abuelito sonrió –Camus era amigo de Mu, el de las habichuelas mágicas, quien producto de la venta de los huevos de oro de la gallina, era muy rico y el, le regaló las cosas para su casa. Shaka alzó la mano.

- ¿si Shaka? Preguntó el abuelito - ¿Cómo Mu el de las habichuelas mágicas llegó hasta el? Preguntó, el abuelito sonrió

-le pidió prestada la alfombra mágica a Shakadín. Milo se alzó.

- ¡abuelito!¡ese era mi personaje! El abuelito lo miró –tu estás dentro de la historia, ahora, déjenme seguir con el cuento. Dijo y continuó…en el campo, había un lovo llamado Hades, quien quería comerse a los 3 niñitos para poder obtener fuerza y romper el sello que lo aprisionaba y quedarse con el santuario y el campo, llegó a casa de Milo, donde los 3 jugaban y cantaban y les dijo que abrieran la puerta o el soplaría la casa, los 3 niñitos dijeron que no, y Hades, comenzó a soplar la casa…en ese momento, Máscara interrumpió la narración del abuelito.

- ¡y de unos árboles salió una flecha! ¡Hades se dio la vuelta y vio al guapo arquero! ¡Máscara Hood! Quien le dijo: villano, no te vas a comer a esos ¡viles chamacos! Yo los dejenderé por la justicia y por Athena. El abuelito suspiró.

-no hay ningún Máscara Hood en esta historia. Dijo –pero ¿Por qué si hay un Mu de las habichuelas mágicas y un Shakadín? Preguntó Máscarra –porque ellos hicieron favores. Dijo el abuelito, tomó aire y continuó…Hades sopló la casa y esta se cayó, asustados, corrieron a casa de Antoin, la que estaba hecha de madera, se encerraron allí y Hades volvió a decirles que los dejaran comérselos, los niños volvieron a decir que no, y en ese momento…Shura interrumpuió.

- ¡y del cielo bajó Shura Pan! Seguido de Aldenita dispuesto a matar al malvado lobo Hades y a colocarle un gong para atormentar al bacalao de Saga. Aldebarán lo miró - ¿Aldenita? ¿Por que yo soy Campanita Shura? Preguntó Alde –porque yo soy Shura Pan y necesitaba una Aldenita. Alde hizo pucheros.

-pero ¿Por qué no es Afrodita? Preguntó Alde –ni de coñas, el jilipollas me opacaría por entero. Dijo Shura - ¡Shura! ¡Modera tus modales! Exclamó el abuelito.

-perdón abuelito, ni de chiste. Corrigió Shura –para su pesar, tampoco hay un Shura Pan ni un Aldenita en nuestra historia. Dijo el abuelito y siguió con su cuento…el lobo derrumbó la segunda casa, corrieron pues, Milo, Camus y Antoin hacia la tercera casa…esta vez, fue Saga quien interrumpió.

- ¡donde estaba el único! ¡El inigualable! ¡Saga el marino! Kanon se alzó - ¡tu eres el capitán Saga Garfio! ¡Ya Shura Pan te bautizó así! ¡Yo! ¡Soy Kanon el marino! Saga bufó.

-ni de chiste. Dijo –entonces, Kanon el marino atrapó a Saga Garfio y a Hades, los montó en su barco, los desolló y los vendió como pin bag para boxeo y fin. Dijo feliz.

-un momento. Dijo Aioria –eso no ocurrió así, llegó Aioria, el rey de la selva, que vivió con los gorilas y con sus súper poderes de simio y felino derrotó al lobo, a los locos marinos y se quedó a salvo con los chicos. Aioros dijo:

-dejen terminar al abuelito. El abuelito a todas estas, tenía cara de pedernal.

-entonces, el súper cazador Afrodita llegó y con Aioros rojo se deshizo del lobo y salvó a los 3 marranos, digo, a los 3 chamacos. Dijo Afrodita feliz y a partir de allí, se formó la discusión.

- ¡suficiente! Exclamó el abuelito por fin despojado de su dignidad –ya, duérmanse, no les diré como terminó el cuento. Dijo enfadado, pero nadie le hizo caso, seguimos peleando en nuestro propio final donde los 3 niños resultaron ser robots súper poderosos que fueron secuestrados por Shura Pan y Aldenita a la tierra de Nunca Estudiar, salvados de ellos por Kanon el marino, que fue robado por Saga Garfio, vendidos a Shakadín, rescatados por Mu el de las habichuelas a quien le robaron su gallina dejándolo en la pobreza, siendo enterrados en una cueva maravillosa repleta de tesoros por el cazador Afrodita y Aioros el rojo y finalmente siendo rescatados por súper Aioria, quien encerró a todos con Hades, el abuelito resignado después de ese final, se fue a dormir apartado, me acerqué a el.

-sabes abuelito, yo si quería terminar de escuchar tu final. El sonrió y abrió la bolsa de dormir –ven joven Camus, te lo cuento y dormimos, asentí y sonreí, aferré al abuelito y enredé uno de mis dedos en sus cabellos, escuché el final de mi historia y me dormí, mientras el resto, seguían narrando sus súper historias.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola mis queridas seguidoras, un capi tierno de nuestra historia.

Si, si, ya se que no es movido, pero, es un puente necesario.

Gracias a todo mundo: a Princcesvirgo, a la homenajeada, a Archangeloffire777, ustedes 3 son las que hacen que me apresure.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡con un fantástico REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy historias que les hagan soñar.

Regresando a Francia.

Las vacaciones pasaron, a pesar de los castigos fuimos…?...?... ¡ah si! ¡Hola! soy yo, el mas bello de los gemelos del zodiaco, Antoin Bleu…se preguntarán ¿Dónde anda Camus? Bueno…jejejejejeje…lo he encerrado con Pandora en el soporte principal…mencioné que: ellos salieron mientras el estuvo muerto…huy si, que rompecorazones, queriéndole quitar el puesto a Radamantis, Camus de Wiberg, guaj…en fin, la vida turbia de mi gemelo no es cosa de este fic, sigamos con lo nuestro.

Fuimos muy felices con nuestros amigos y de verdad daba mucha pena el regresar a Francia y dejar a Milo y sus ocurrencias, estábamos los 3 callados en la escalera.

¿volverán el año que viene? Preguntó Mil, Muss y yo asentimos –papá dice que volveremos en las vacaciones de verano hasta los 7 años, de allí en adelante, dijo que pasaríamos navidades y verano en Francia. Dijo Muss, asentí -ese es el plan. Confirmé, Muss sonrió.

-te voy a extrañar mucho. Dijo Mil –tenemos el teléfono y podemos venir. Dije - ¿nos visitarás en Francia para nuestro cumpleaños? Preguntó Muss, Mil asintió.

-mi papá dijo que la fiesta sería en disneylandia ¿es cierto? Preguntó, ambos sonreímos y asentimos.

-e hecho, teníamos algo que entregarte. Dije mientras sacaba una tarjeta con la imagen de Aladdín derrotando a Jafar convertido en cobra –súper. Dijo Mil feliz.

- ¡no me lo perderé por nada! Ambos reímos y asentimos.

-eso es estupendo, acompáñanos a dar las demás invitaciones. Dijimos a coro, Mil asintió y nos fuimos por el santuario.

Mi Indigno gemelo subió a la sala del abuelito, por llamado del mismo, entró corriendo, ya conocía bien la sala, el abuelito lo esperaba sin máscara en el rostro, con una gran sonrisa, le extendió los brazos.

-abuelito, voy a extrañarte mucho. Dijo Muss llorando –yo también voy a extrañarte a ti hijo. Dijo el abuelito aferrándolo –pero te tengo un regalo. Mi gemelo alzó sus ojos al rostro del abuelito que le sonreía, le sacó un reloj, Muss lo tomó maravillado.

-guau, esto es, es ¿Qué es? Preguntó dándole y dándole vueltas –es un reloj. Dijo el abuelito, el asintió –pero no da la hora. Dijo confundido.

- ¿recuerdas ese reloj de esa serie que les gusta tanto? Preguntó el abuelito - ¿los rangers? ¡si! exclamó feliz Muss –bueno, es un comunicador como el de ellos. Mi gemelo se bajó del regazo del abuelito.

- ¡tenemos un centro de mando!¡con un Zordon y un alpha5!¡y nos teletransportamos como los rangers pero en destellos dorados! El abuelito rió y negó con dulzura.

-no mi joven Camus, las cosas que has dicho, no son ciertas. Mi gemelo dejó de brincotear - ¿ah no? Entonces ¿para que irve? Preguntó desencantado.

-para que puedas hablar con tus nuevos amigos. Muss sonrió –bien ¡iré por Toin! El abuelito negó.

- ¿Por qué no abuelito? Preguntó Muss –tu hermanito es guardián de Poseidón, el no puede tener uno de estos relojes. Muss lo miró confundido.

- ¿eso es malo? Preguntó –no, no como lo crees, pero cada santuario tiene su grupo secreto de conversaciones y así lo mantenemos, para los que no pertenecen a quienes cuidamos a la diosa Athena tenemos el teléfono y las cartas. Muss asintió.

-no se leer. Dijo el abuelito sonrió –aprenderás con el tiempo, mi joven Camus. Dijo, el asintió.

- ¿podemos jugar Mario bros? Preguntó, el abuelito asintió y se fueron a jugar.

Tras despedirnos de todo el mundo, regresamos a casa, papá ya había tapado los muebles –bueno, hasta el año entrante. Dijo - ¿no lo extrañas? Le pregunté mirándolo, el me miró.

¿el que Antoin querido? Hice un gesto abarcando nuestro alrededor –el santuario, tus amigos. Papá sonrió –ciertamente si, los extraño, pero la lejanía vale la pena. Se acercó y me abrazó.

¿ah si? Pregunté –si, mon cheri, mi corazón está dividido en 3 partes principales y estar con ellas en armonía me hace muy feliz, puedo soportar la ausencia de mis amigos, además, siempre nos hablamos por teléfono, por las pulseras o van a verme a Lyon. Lo miré con extrañeza tras besarle la mejilla - ¿Por qué no los conocíamos antes? Pregunté.

-es tradición, que los santos se conozcan en los santuarios o en encuentros de guardianes. Respondió, asentí y sonreí –que bueno que conocí a los chicos. Papá rió –siempre son buenos estos encuentros cariño. Asentí y lo abracé feliz.

El Día de la partida, nos levantamos muy temprano, en la sala esperaban aparte de las maletas el abuelito, Mil y el tío Ricardo, papá lo miró y sonrió con tristeza.

-será hasta el año que viene amigo mío. Dijo –no si Milo y yo vamos antes a Lyon, después de todo, ya podemos visitarte en casa. Papá asintió, Mil, Mus y yo, estábamos abrazados, no nos queríamos soltar, la tía Beauty y mamá nos miraban con tristeza.

-todo saldrá bien, niños, no tardarán mucho tiempo en volver a verse. Dijo seria la tía Beauty –eso espero tía Beauty. Dijimos Muss y yo, ella sonrió.

-lo prometo. Dijo, nos soltamos –me llamarás. Le dijo Muss a Mil –cada semana. Dijo el - ¿y a mi? Pregunté, Mil asintió, entraron los gemelos Saga y Kanon junto a Aioros.

Se cuidan mucho enanos. Dijo Saga, se acercó y cargó a Muss –no hagas travesuras Toin. Dijo Kanon a mi oído, me abrazó –las cosas peligrosas y arriesgadas quedan con nosotros en Grecia ¿entendido? Asentí.

-si Kanon, voy a extrañarte. El sonrió y se puso rojo –yo a ti igual campeón. Dijo feliz, Aioros se aclaró –no coman chocolate extra y cuidado en el mercado y con carros de bomberos. Muss y yo, asentimos riendo.

No lo haremos. Kanon me susurró al oído:

El año que viene, lograremos que Aioros se haga pipí, haremos carreras con carros de periódico y leche ¿Qué dices? Me preguntó, sonreí –será divertido. Saga le susurraba consejos cautos a mi hermano, el cual, sonreía y asentía, nos dejaron en el suelo, el abuelito se acercó a nosotros y se arrodilló, corrimos y lo abrazamos, el rió.

Voy a extrañarlos mucho, tornaditos azules. Nostros besamos sus mejillas –nosotros igual abuelito. El asintió –nos veremos pues. Dijo besando nuestra frente, todos nos dimos un abrazo grupal, nos tomamos la foto y salimos de la casa de Acuario, mamá suspiró.

Hay Mich, a veces siento que debimos habernos quedado aquí, son nuestra familia. Papá sonrió –quizás si amour, pero, no puedes negar que es buena la vida fuera de acá. Mamá sonrió y asintió.

Lo es, ambas vidas son de lo mejor. Papá sonrió –ya tendremos bastante tiempo viviendo aquí. Mamá asintió.

-es verdad, dentro de poco, lo tendremos. Los seguimos jugando y corriendo sin prestar atención a su diálogo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Lyon –es casa. Dijo Muss –mami, tengo un problema. Dije triste - ¿Qué pasa cielo? Preguntó mamá –es que, que siento el santuario mi casa. Ella rió y me cargó.

-tienes 3 casas Antoin, eso es mas de lo que puede decir la mayoría. Aseguró besándome el cabello - ¿ha si? Pregunté –si, tienes nuestra casa en Francia, la del santuario de Grecia y la de Atlantía. Reí –eso, suena bien. Dije feliz, fuimos al auto y regresamos a casa, confieso que fue una gran dicha recuperar el cuarto y el resto de los juguetes, como llegamos cansados, nos acostamos a dormir, felices y contentos, creo que mamá y papá se fueron a hacer cosas de grandes, esas cosas que llamaban gustipar, ambos tenían miradas raras como la que el tío Ricardo decía que era para conquistar, que raro ¿no?.


End file.
